The Right Choice
by HilaryShadow112
Summary: Hilary moved to Russia to be with Kai, but things aren't working out as planned. Kai's jealousy is driving her nuts. Is it enough drive her into the arms of another man, namely his best friend? KaiXHilXTal
1. Jealous

Hilary slammed the door behind her as she stormed out of the mansion for the third time that week. She quickly made her way down the path and out the front gate. As the cold air began to hit her, she tightened her coat around her petite body.

_He is just so...ugh!_ She, if possible, began walking even faster towards the park she always went to when she was angry. Her and Kai hadn't been living together for more than a few months and they were already fighting all the time!

It was either money problems, or how "she was never around", or his hesitancy to show emotions, or her relationship with his best friend, Tala. Oddly enough, she liked the arguing more than the shut down. Sometimes, when they had a huge blowout, they wouldn't speak for hours...Or even look at each other for that matter. This usually ended up in an even more heated argument a few hours later.

Their money problems weren't really problems...per say. Usually, instead of the duo making up, Kai would go out and buy an expensive piece of jewelery. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the gesture, but she always felt like she was taking advantage of him. When she mentioned this, he would get angry about how she was "being ungrateful" as he worded it. Then she would respond with a "you're trying to buy my love", which resulted in a death glare from Kai and another huge blowout.

Her never being around on the other hand...Well, it wasn't _entirely_ wrong. Kai had inherited serious cash from his grandfather ontop of him being a world famous beyblader. Hilary, on the other hand, was an average girl, lacking money and class. Her parents didn't have a lot of money and there wasn't a lot to leave to her after they passed. And of course, living in Kai's huge mansion wasn't great for her self-esteem, which is why she busied herself with 2 jobs.

Well, one job. Today, she was fired from her job at the Russian Embassy as a Japanese translator for no apparent reason. When they were on better terms, Kai had taught her fluent Russian.

Her loss of a job was actually the cause of their fight. She told him she was going to go job hunting tomorrow and he turned livid.

_Flashback_

_ "I don't understand why it's so important to you! I make enough money for the both of us!"_

_ "That's the point, Kai! You pay for everything! It's not fair to you!" Hilary insisted._

_ "It's not like money's an object!"_

_ "It is to me!"_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Because I never had any! You think money is nothing because you always had it and never had to worry about it, but I feel like I'm taking advantage of your wealth! Just because you can afford it doesn't mean you should have to pay for everything!"_

_ "But I don't care about the money!"_

_ "Of course you don't! Because you don't care about anything!"_

She knew it was a low blow, but sometimes she felt that way...That was another reason for the pair's constant fighting. Kai's reluctancy to show emotions. If one person were comparing Kai and Hilary, she would be the fierce attitude to his lack thereof. One could say she felt too much. Passion, anger, sadness, happiness...All these feelings she felt deep.

It was either fire or ice with Kai. He was either indifferent or stone cold. There was no extreme or in between. The only time she ever saw his true emotions was when they fought and they were always negative...Anger, jealousy, pride, condescension...

She had no idea what attracted her to the slate-haired blader. Maybe it was the bad boy thing... Maybe it _was_ the money...Maybe it was the fact that he was fucking hot...Who knew?

And then there was Tala. When Hilary moved to Russia to be with Kai, she didn't really have an opinion on the redhead, but as she began to see more and more of him at parties and other gatherings, she began to grow a fondness for the over-emotional blader. He was the fire to Kai's ice. She wondered why the pair got along so well...She also appreciated the irony of the fact that her best friend was also Kai's best friend. Whenever she went over to Tala's, she could forget all about Kai and his moodiness. Tala made her feel like a real person as opposed to a trophy.

Maybe that was why Kai was so jealous. Tala had no clue about his best friend's envy, of course. Hilary never talked about Kai when they were together and Tala didn't pry.

She groaned and plopped down on her favorite bench. The bench had a perfect view of the "couples bridge". The bridge, which had a spectacular view of the park and river below it, was famous for proposals, declarations of love, and first kisses. Watching the bridge usually helped Hilary cool down after a brawl, but today she turned away from it and the stone statue of embracing lovers atop it in anger.

_What do they know about love? They're made out of stone!_

Suddenly, an idea came to the fiesty brunette. She stood quickly and began to make her way to Tala's house.

_Let's see how Kai reacts to this. _She thought with a smirk.

Slow began to fall in the sky. The temperature was dropping rapidly and Hilary quickly made her way to Tala's apartment building. Yes, the redhead had money, but he didn't feel the need to show it off like some people Hilary knew. She knocked on his door and rubbed her arms hoping to alleviate the chill.

She hated cold weather and it was freezing! She was beginning to wonder why she moved to Russia. The door opened, revealing a bare chested Tala clad in merely a pair of sweatpants. His skin was glistening, indicating he had just gotten out of the shower. He grinned when he saw who it was.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." He furrowed his brows suddenly and reached out a hand to brush her cheek.

"Your skin's freezing!" He said. He ushered her inside and pushed her down before the fire he had burning in the hearth. Hilary immediately felt better as heat engulfed her. Tala tossed her a quilt from the couch and she wrapped it around her body. Her eyes fell on the tiny Christmas tree in front of the fireplace and she smiled. That was another thing about Tala. Whereas Kai was attracted to refined and modern, Tala liked old-fashioned and cozy.

"Where's Bryan?" She questioned. 

"Spending the night at Spencer's..." He answered as he observed her. "Have you been crying?" He questioned as he sat down across from her whilst pulling on a gray sweatshirt. The brunette reached up to feel the tears she had been trying to resist had made streams down her cheeks. She wiped them away.

"No."

"Are you-"

"I don't want to talk about it, Tal." He watched her for a moment, then said nothing, nodding curtly. That was something else about Tala, when you didn't want to talk about something, he was cool with it.

"Do you want to tell me why you're wandering around Moscow at midnight then?" He questioned. Hilary glanced at the clock over the fireplace, and indeed, it was nearing midnight. She had forgotten how late it was. She leaned against the couch behind her.

"It's kind of a long story..."

"...Do you want to talk about it?" Hilary looked up. Her and Tala never talked about Kai, unless he was with them. She was unsure...She did want to vent...But she was afraid if she did she would suddenly burst into tears.

"I..." She glanced out the window, where snow was staring to fall. When she turned back to the red-headed blader, there were tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. "I just don't know anymore," She whispered. She brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in them, embarassed. She hated crying in front of people. "It's like we don't even know each other..."

"...Are you talking about Kai?" She nodded, still refusing to look at him.

"He...He never...I always..." She sniffed. "I don't know what to do, Tal." She heard silence for a moment, then the creaking of springs. She glanced up to see Tala was now kneeling in front of her. He took the petite girl in his arms and Hilary stiffened for a moment before melting into his embrace.

"Tell me about it," He urged. She wiped her eyes on his hoodie, but it was of no use. More soon replaced them.

"We're either fighting...or not talking...That's our reality," She said. "Even when we..." She blushed.

"...What?"

"Nevermind." He rubbed her back soothingly, then suddenly stood. He poured them two drinks from the bar, then gave one to her.

"You can tell me..." He urged. She sighed and took a sip. The whiskey burned her throat.

"Even when we have sex...it's just rough, and he seems almost...angry, like he's trying to work off his agression." Tala's grip tightened on her. "And when we do fight...He says the most awful things." She shivered.

"Like what?" He questioned. She shook her head.

"I...I can't say...But it makes me feel terrible..." She drank again.

"You deserve better, Hil," He said fiercly. She didn't say anything, just tightened her grip around him.

_Maybe Tala's right...Maybe it's time for something new._

XXX

Hilary slowly began to claw her way to reality. Thunder was reverberating throughout the house and someone was stroking her hair.

_Kai? _She thought groggily. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and began to rise from her resting spot.

"Did I wake you?" A familiar voice questioned. She looked up into icy blue orbs.

"Tala?" She questioned sleepily. She glanced around to see she had fallen asleep in Tala's lap. "What time's it?" She mumbled.

"Around 3...Kai's probably worried sick."

"That would be a sight," She said as she yawned. "But still, I should probably get home." She shifted so she was sitting up.

"Why don't you just stay? It's pretty late," Tala suggested.

"I would, but Kai would probably kill me," She said sleepily. She had obviously cooled down from the fight. She began to get to her feet and almost toppled over. Tala caught her deftly.

"I think you're still working off some of the alcohol...Why would Kai get mad?" He questioned.

"Because he's jealous," She said as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Kai's...jealous?" He questioned slowly. She nodded. "At least let me give you a ride home," Tala said as he helped her to stand.

"You don't have to do that Tal."

"Yeah, because I'm going to let you walk home by yourself at 3 in the morning," He said sarcastically. "Come on." He put his arm around her and grabbed his keys. They stumbled out the door of the apartment building and he helped her into the car. Hilary began to doze off on the ride home. By the time they got into the gates of Kai's mansion, she was almost completely passed out.

Tala went to the passenger side of the car and easily picked up the petite brunette. He brought her to the door and rang the doorbell. The door was quickly answered by Kai who took one look at the pair and opened the door wider. Tala handed Hilary off and she immediately snuggled into Kai's chest.

"Thanks," Kai said, not sure if he should be angry or grateful.

"No problem. I'll see you later." Tala departed to his car. Kai shut the door and brought the brunette to their room.

"Mmm...Kai?" She mumbled.

"You're awake?"

"I'm sorry we had a fight," She said sleepily.

"...I'm sorry, too," He said as he kicked open the door.

"I'm sorry I went to Tala's to make you jealous," She said with a yawn.

"Hil...are you drunk?" He questioned. She nodded.

"Only a little..." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," He offered as he placed her on their bed.

"I'm sorry, too..." And with that, she closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

**Okay, I'm going to dedicate this chapter to all of you guys out there who reviewed. Thanks to MyEvilHead, Nubia, and Ms. Controversy. Also, I really hope you guys like this chapter. It's one of my favorites. Now, onto the story.**

Hilary's eyes fluttered open and she was momentarily blinded by sunlight. She turned away from the window and came face to face with Kai, who was still sleeping soundly. His eyes were shut tightly, and for once, his face was completely relaxed, devoid of its usual scowl. Hilary smiled slightly and reached up to stroke his pale cheek. She leaned in, and gently brushed her lips against his forehead, then rolled out of bed. She dressed as quietly as possible. She then brushed her teeth, did her hair, and left the house.

She wanted to find out the reason she was fired and decided she wouldn't leave without an answer. She caught the bus at the end of the road and like that, she was gone.

Twenty minutes later, Hilary walked into the Russian Embassy. She went to the front desk and smiled at the woman seated there.

"Hey Irina," She said. Said woman looked up.

"Hilary!" She exclaimed with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Honestly? Trying to find out why I was let go," She answered truthfully. Irina nodded, then looked around. She leaned in. Hilary did as well.

"I heard someone called in. Someone who knows Alexis." Hilary quirked a brow. Alexis was the head of the Russian Embassy and he liked her a lot. This didn't make any sense...

"Really?" Irina nodded. Hilary looked around, thinking carefully.

"Is Alexis in today?" She questioned. The blonde-haired woman shook her head.

"No, he's out of the country."

"Hmmm...Irina, I need you to do me a huge favor."

Hilary glanced around nervously. She slipped out of the elevator and onto the top floor of the building, also known to be where Alexis's office was located. She adjusted the tag on her shirt that stated, _maintenance crew_. Irina had helped to solidify her alias, but she still didn't want anyone to recognize her. She knew her chances were slim as she rarely came up here, but she was still worried. She could get into serious trouble for the stunt she was about to pull. She put her hand on the door to his office, took a deep breath, and turned the knob.

Another woman was seated in this room and she glanced up when the door opened. "Can I help you?" She questioned. Hilary walked up to her desk, trying to appear normal.

"Yes, I was called up to repair Mr. Vyacheslav's computer. Something about a malfunctioning server?"

"Oh, well, Mr. Vyacheslav is out of the country..."

"That's why I was called today. He requested it be fixed by the time he returns." She took off her tag and handed it to the woman. The woman examined it.

"Oh...Well, then go on in..." She said reluctantly as she observed Hilary. Hilary nodded, then turned to the other door located in the room. She slipped inside with a smile on her face. _That was cake!_ Hilary quickly went to the filing cabinets located on the opposite end of the room and ripped open the drawer labeled R though V open.

"Tachibana...come on," She whispered as her eyes scanned for her file. "Ah!" She grabbed it and opened it. "Hilary Tachibana, born in Tokyo, Japan...Fluent in English, Japanese, and Russian...Status: Terminated due to information recieved about...intentions at the Russian Embassy. Information recieved by reliable source, namely..." Hilary almost dropped the papers.

This couldn't be right. According to her employment file...the person who got her fired...was none other than Kai Hiwatari.

Hilary walked into the mansion, her eyes glued to the tiled floor. She hadn't been able to process a coherant thought since she left the embassy. _How could Kai get me fired? I knew he had pull there, but not enough to..._Anger flared up within her. _How dare he! I finally had a good job! He knew how much it meant to me!_ She walked into the kitchen, only to find the object of her hate sitting at the table, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Where have you been?" He questioned sharply. Her eyes narrowed.

"Why does it matter?" She snapped. He glared icily at her.

"I deserve to know where my girlfriend is." Hilary smiled sweetly.

"Oh, you do, do you?" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"I'm getting sick of this. It's not like I have to ask...You've been at Tala's, haven't you?"

"What is your obsession with me and Tala? He's your best friend!"

"That never stopped you before!" He said, but then immediately looked as if he regretted it.

"...What's that supposed to mean?" She questioned fiercly.

"Nevermind."

"Are you trying to imply something?"

"I didn't mean-"

"You said it!"

"Fine." He watched her carefully. "What about Tyson?" Hilary's jaw dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me. _Tyson?_"

"You did the same thing back in Japan!"

"Are you insane? Tyson and I are just friends!"

"Like you and Tala?" Her eyes widened.

"You have got to be kidding me! I've told you a thousand times, there's nothing going on between me and Tala!"

"Why should I believe you?"

"I can't believe we're even having this conversation right now. Like you're so trustworthy!"

"I've never cheated!"

"NEITHER HAVE I! And that's not what I'm refering to!"

"What are you talking about?"

"My job at the embassy!" Kai's face turned white.

"...Who told you about that?" Hilary glared at him hatefully.

"So, it's true! I can't believe you Kai! I finally had a job I loved and you got me fired because of your stupid insecurites! I can't take this anymore! You're smothering me and you obviously don't care about me!"

"Of course I care! Why the fuck would I-"

"Please tell me you were not about to justify why you got me fired! The Russian government officially thinks I'm a terrorist! A fucking terrorist, Kai! And if you did care, you would actually want to resolve our problems, not just give me another piece of jewelry! You can't buy my love! What I want to know is why you're so scared to show me the real you. Is it because this is who you are? This controlling, obsessive person? Or do you hate yourself that much? Is that what you're hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"You're such a liar. Maybe it's that you don't really have feelings. That must be the case because when we're fighting you just say what you know will hurt me the most!"

"Better a liar than a fucking WHORE!" Hilary stopped the flow of words coming from her mouth. She couldn't say anything, couldn't move, couldn't breath. Kai's emotional dam had finally collapsed. He had her cornered, a fierce fire blazing in his eyes. The look he was giving her was so cold, she began to feel tears making their way down her cheeks. "So I got you fired! So I lie! I'm a thousand times better than a worthless slut." Hilary bit her lip and tried her best not to start sobbing. She glared hatefully at him, drew her arm back and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. She then pushed past his immobile figure and ran out the door.

**Hey guys, just for fun I created a poll on my profile. Who do you think should end up with Hilary? Let me know.**


	3. Time Apart

Hilary came to a halt at the door. She raised a trembling hand and softly knocked. She waited a moment before the door opened to reveal Tala.

"Hilary?" He noticed her red eyes and tears. "What's wrong?" She didn't say anything, just wrapped her arms around him and began to sob. He immediately returned her embrace.

"It's over," She whispered.

"What?"

"Me and Kai. We're done." Her voice cracked. After all this time...She had loved him for five years and it was ending like this.

"What happened? Do you want to talk about it?" She pulled away and tried to wipe away her tears, but more soon replaced them. "Come inside," He said as he put his arm around her. He led her to the couch, then knelt before her. "Tell me what happened," He urged gently.

"You remember how they fired me at the embassy?" He nodded curtly. "That was Kai." Tala gave her a pitying look, but didn't appear very surprised. "I confronted him about it, we fought..." Tears poured down her cheeks. "Then h-he," She sniffed and tried to control her voice. "He told me I was a worthless slut." Tala watched her for a minute, before his expression turned livid.

"Kai said that?" She nodded slowly. Suddenly, he stood and pulled on a sweatshirt, then went to the door and began to pull on his shoes.

"Tala, what are you doing?" Hilary questioned, slightly alarmed by his sudden change in mood.

"I'm going to go kick his ass," He said as he tied his shoe. He began lifting and moving things around the apartment. Hilary shakily got to her feet, but he brushed past her.

"Wait," She said. He began to tear the pillows from the couch.

"Where are my damn keys?" He began to walk past her again, but she grabbed his arm.

"Please don't," She whispered.

"Hil-"

"Please Tala. Just stay with me," She pleaded. Tears began to fall from her eyes again. He watched her for a moment, then sighed. He wrapped her tightly in his arms.

XXX

"I don't have anywhere to go," She said a few hours later. Her and Tala were seated in front of the fire again. She was wrapped tightly in a quilt and was leaning heavily on Tala's shoulder who still had her in his arms. "Kai was all I had." She had finally stopped crying. "I haven't talked to any of the other bladebreakers since I moved..."

"You'll stay here," He said firmly.

"I can't do that to you. Christmas is coming and-"

"Yes, you can." He stated. "And you will." She didn't say anything, but almost started crying again, this time out of gratitude.

"Thanks Tal."

"Come on," He said as he stood up and offered her a hand. She took it and he led her down the hallway to a room located on the end. "This is my room," He said, indicating the door next to the one they were passing through. He led her into the room. "I'm right next door if you need anything." Hilary nodded and took a seat on the edge of the bed. She stared blankly into space.

"...Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" He questioned tentatively. She nodded slowly. He did too, then briefly left the room before returning, having changed into a pair of sweats and a tee-shirt. In his arms he held a pair of boxers and another shirt. "You can wear these." She took them with trembling hands and he left momentarily so she could change. When he returned, Hilary was already under the covers, facing the opposite direction. Silently, Tala slipped into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. Her body shook and trembled and soon she was again wracked with sobs. The sound of crying filled the room.

Hilary woke up the next day, alone in the bed. She opened her eyes and rolled over. Tala was gone. Distantly, she could hear noises coming from the kitchen. She slid out of bed and made her way towards the source of the sounds. Before the stove stood Tala, frying what smelled like eggs. Bryan sat at the table, reading the newspaper.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Tala said with a smile when he noticed her. Hilary sent him a weak smile and took a seat at the tiny table, across from Bryan. Bryan raised a brow when he saw her and smirked when he saw her attire.

"Well, well, well. I didn't know you had it in you to steal Kai's girl, Tal," He said smoothly. Hilary blushed.

Tala, unabashed, responded without missing a step. "Nice to know you have so much faith in me, but I didn't steal anything. Hilary's going to be staying with us for a while." He slid an omelet onto a plate, then placed it in front of her.

"Oh gosh, Tala. We didn't even ask Bryan," Hilary said, glancing at the silver haired blader.

"Something happen between you and Kai?" He questioned gruffly. Hilary turned even redder.

"It's a long story, Bry," Tala interjected. "But speaking of, we need to go get your stuff," He pointed out as he took a seat at the table with his own egg.

"I don't know if it's a good idea if "we" go," Hilary said as she cut into her breakfast. "Kai would be so pissed."

"Well, you can't go by yourself," Tala said stubbornly.

"Tala, I'm a big girl," Hilary pointed out. _An impulsive, reckless one who ran to Russia chasing a boy who ended up breaking her heart, but a big girl, nonetheless._ She thought dryly.

"I don't trust him to not hurt you again," He said simply. "So I'm going."

"Me too," Bryan interrupted. Tala and Hilary looked at him, surprised. He shrugged. "I'd never miss an oppurtunity for a brawl."

An hour or so later Tala, Bryan, and Hilary were at Kai's mansion. Hilary was, to put it simply, freaking out. _I'm going to start hyperventilating. _She thought as they approached the door.

"I can't do this," She said as she turned, preparing for a mad dash to the car. Tala, seeing her expression, grabbed her arm.

"Come on," He said comfortingly. "We'll be right there with you." Hilary groaned.

"I hate how you're so level-headed," She said as she turned back. Tentatively, she reached out and knocked on the door. They waited for a moment, before it opened to reveal Kai. He took one look at the group before his eyes narrowed. Hilary froze upon seeing him.

"I-I..." _Why am I here? This is such a bad idea._ She panicked.

"We came to get Hilary's stuff," Tala intervened. Hilary sighed. _Thank god for Tala. I wouldn't have been able to do this without him._ Kai turned and walked inside without a word, leaving the door ajar. Hilary walked inside, Tala and Bryan following. Kai was standing in the living room, staring intensely out the window.

"You guys go upstairs. I'll stay here," Bryan said as he watched Kai carefully. Hilary nodded and sprinted up the marble staircase, Tala at her heels. She went straight to her and Kai's room. Tala helped her get her duffle bag from the top of the closet. He pulled her clothes from the racks as she emptied the drawers.

"I'm gonna get my stuff from the bathroom," She said. Tala nodded. Hilary walked down the hall then turned the corner. She grabbed her tolietries from the cabinet then put them in her backpack. She then turned to leave.

"Oh! Kai," She said as she put her hand her chest. "You scared me." He leaned against the doorframe, effectively blocking the exit.

"I should've known you'd run to Tala," He said coldly.

"Kai..." Hilary didn't know what to say. "I don't have anyone else here..." _Or home for that matter..._

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," He said, his tone lightening. "I'm not your boyfriend anymore." Even through the tension, Hilary noticed his eyes flash for a moment. His guard was let down and she saw the sincerity behind his eyes.

"Hilary..."

"Kai," They both started at the same time, then stopped.

"Hil, I-"

"No, let me go first," Hilary interrupted. "I...loved you for a long time Kai, and I still do," He opened his mouth to interrupt, but Hilary cut him off. "But, because of yesterday and even before that...I think..." she took a deep breath. "We need some time apart." Kai's expression softened and he gave her a terribly sad look.

"Hil..." Combined with the sincerity in his voice and his expression, Hilary almost ran into Kai's arms and if not for the interruption, she probably would have.

"Hil," Tala said from behind Kai. "We should get going." Hilary, still staring at Kai, nodded. She finally broke eye contact and brushed by him. Tala, who had her duffle bag, followed her down the stairs. "Come on, Bry," Tala said as Hilary swiftly walked out of the front door.

"You okay?" He said as they walked out the door. Hilary nodded and brushed tears from her eyes. _I need to get out of here before I change my mind..._

**Just so you guys know, the poll in my profile is tied. If you haven't voted yet, let me know who you think Hilary should end up with. I haven't made my mind up yet on who she's going to be with. It's still anyone's game.**


	4. The Past

Hilary rolled out of bed. She was on her own today. Tala had gone to his job at a small Indian restaurant down the road and Bryan was at Spencer's for the day. Hilary decided she was going to show her apprectiation for them letting her stay with them the only way she knew how. Manual labor. She found some cleaning products in the cabinet and got to work. She scrubbed down the kitchen with bleach, tackled the tower of dishes in the sink, and cleaned the windows. She dusted every hard surface and vacummed the living room. She even cleaned the bathroom. After the house was literally sparkling she decided to make them a homemade meal.

After a quick run to the grocery store down the street, she cooked a meal consisting of chicken, freshly cooked vegetables, and mashed potatoes. When her and Kai were on better terms she had done the same for him. As she set the table, she found herself thinking about the slate-haired blader.

_I wonder how Kai's doing...He must be lonely in the mansion by himself. _She perfectly placed the silverware next to each plate. _I wonder if he's eating healthy. He can't cook...He's probably been ordering out. _She shook her head. _Come on Hil, you guys are on a break. You need time apart. That means cool it with all the Kai drama. Stop worrying about him! Tala and Bryan were nice enough to let you stay with them. You can't be bleak and depressed all the time. You need to grow up._

Hilary's thoughts were interrupted when the front door opened, revealing a snow-dusted Tala. He stopped midway through the living room and lifted his nose, sniffing at the air. He then looked to the kitchen, where Hilary was standing next to the set table, smiling brightly.

"Hi!" She exclaimed cheerfully, and a bit too loudly. _Calm down. Try not to deafen him._ He raised a brow.

"You cooked?" He glanced around the livingroom. "And cleaned?" She nodded.

"I didn't have work today and I wanted to do something nice for you and Bryan." He smiled.

"Thanks. That was really nice." He said as he dropped his bag. He walked over and bent over the chicken, inhaling deeply. "I am so hungry." Hilary suddenly got a whiff of his scent.

"You smell like curry," She said with a laugh. He groaned and plopped down at the table.

"You wouldn't believe how many people came into the restaurant today. It was hell." Hilary picked up the plate before him and began to spoon some food onto it. "You don't have to do that," He said as he watched her.

"That's okay. I like to take care of people," She said as she placed it in front of him. "Should I get some for Bryan? When's he coming home?"

"Did I forget to tell you? He's not coming home until later. Him, Spencer, and Ian went to check out the new beyblading center downtown."

"Oh, ok." She sat down at the table also. Tala eyed her.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Hilary looked up. Tala had a small smile on his face. "You know, for someone who likes to take care of other people, you do a pretty bad job taking care of yourself," He said bluntly. Hilary scoffed.

"Just because I'm not hungry..."

"I bet you haven't eaten all day," He guessed.

"So what? I don't have a big appetite," Hilary defended. Tala cut a piece of meat from his wing. He held it out to her.

"Have some." Hilary rolled her eyes and leaned in. She took a bite.

"Oh my Gosh..." She started.

"What?"

"I am an amazing chef," She said with a grin as she picked up her own fork and stole a piece of broccoli. He threw his head back and laughed. "Wow, it's really coming down out there," Hilary noted when she glanced out the window. Snow was falling thickly from the sky to cover the streets. Tala nodded.

"It's freezing. Reminds me of the abbey. They barely heated that place." Hilary was immediately struck with guilt. She had almost forgotten the Blitzkreig Boys were all raised in the abbey...Raised to be cold, emotionless beybladers and to let nothing and no one get in their way. When you thought about it from that perspective, it was amazing that Kai was able to have feelings for her at all.

"Tala..." Hilary started softly. He looked up. "Would you...tell me about the abbey?" She questioned tentatively. His eyes widened. Immediately after she said it, she regretted it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It's just...Kai would never talk about it and-"

"Hil, it's fine. I was just surprised is all," He answered. His eyes turned towards his food, but they had a faraway look in them. "...I was ten when I was brought to the abbey. That was pretty late compared to the others, who pretty much grew up there. My dad enlisted me because he thought it would toughen me up. My mom fought him on it, but he insisted." He idly played with his food while Hilary watched him seriously.

"Boris wouldn't let us see our families for almost a year after we got there. When I was finally allowed to see my family again, it was only my dad. Boris wouldn't let my mom see me because he thought it would counteract all the training we were going through. I begged my dad to take me home, but he refused and said I was learning what being a man really meant and was finally growing up." Hilary noticed as Tala spoke of his father his eyes narrowed and his voice lowered.

"It was terrible...The things they made us do. We were supposed to be cruel to the other boys, to not make friends. I was defiant. It took a long time to break me. Bryan and Spencer noticed my spirit and we decided we were stronger against Boris as a unit. The next time I saw my dad...he told me my mother had been sick for a long time and the disease had finally spread to her lungs. She had died." Hilary's heart broke at his words. Tala's eyes were closed now.

"I never forgave him. From then on, whenever he came to see me, I refused to meet him. I hated him. For leaving me in the abbey, for not telling me about my mom...I used that hate in my beyblading. Boris saw my potential and he turned me into the perfect soldier. I was clever, calculating, and cold. Everything he needed. Then, Kai came. We were similar. He hated his grandfather as much as I hated my dad. We became as close to friends as you could in that place..."

"When word of my father's suicide came...I...I..." He stopped for a minute, putting his hand to his head. Hilary put a hand on his arm. "I was...happy. I felt like he deserved it. He kept me away from my mom when she needed me most..." Tears escaped from the corners of his eyes. His fists were clenched so tightly they were turning white. In a sudden burst of emotion, Hilary stood and pulled Tala's head to her chest, wrapping her arms around him.

She dropped her head ontop of his. "It's okay. You can stop now." Tala stiffened for a moment. For a moment the pair just stood there before he very gently pushed her away. Hilary stumbled back a few feet.

"Sorry," He said as he stared down at his plate.

Hilary stared at him, a sharp feeling of rejection setting in. "What's wrong?" She questioned.

"Nothing. Let's just...forget about it okay?" He said as he stood without looking at her. He walked over to the couch and plopped down, flipping the t.v. on as he went. Hilary watched him for a moment, taken aback by his flippant attitude.

_But, I thought-_

"What _is_ this?" Tala questioned. Hilary shook her head and walked over to where he sat so she could better see what he was referring to. Tala was staring at the t.v, where a pair of kids were running to catch a train.

"This is _The Polar Express_. You've never seen it before?" Hilary questioned as she plopped down, temporarily forgetting about what had just transpired between them. Tala shook his head.

"It's a classic. It's like, the perfect holiday movie."

"I never watch these," He said as he lifted the remote.

"Wait!" Hilary exclaimed as she snatched it from him. "What do you have against Christmas movies?"

"Nothing," Tala answered bluntly. "I've never seen one." Hilary stared at the redhead for a moment, waiting for him to indicate that he was kidding. When he didn't, her jaw dropped.

"You've never seen a Christmas movie? Ever?" He shook his head. She sighed in exasperation. "Just watch," She said as she turned to the t.v.

"You're really going to make me do this?"

"I promise you'll love it," She said, without taking her eyes from the screen. He fell back onto the cushions. "This is one of the best parts of Christmas."

"I'm assuming you love these?" He questioned with a slight smile.

"How could you tell?" He chuckled.

"A hunch."

"I used to watch these with my family all the time. On Christmas Eve, we would just veg out in front of the t.v. and watch the old ones all day long."

"...What happened to them?" Tala asked softly. Hilary finally broke gaze with the screen. Her ruby eyes met with cerulean orbs.

"They died in a car accident a few years back," She responded quietly.

"...I'm sorry," He said honestly.

"It's okay," She said as she turned back to the t.v. For a long while, the pair sat in silence as they watched the movie. After a while Tala turned to the brunette sitting beside him.

"So...what's your favorite Christmas movie?"

"That's easy. It's a Wonderful Life."

"What's so _wonderful_ about it?" Hilary laughed at his pun.

"It's about a guy who is going through a really hard time and considers ending it all, until an angel shows him what the life of his friends and family would be like without him. In the end he decides life's worth living."

"Psh. Typical fairytale ending." Hilary giggled.

"It's really good."

"Yeah yeah." She smiled and turned back to the screen.

**As you guys have probably already figured out, I try to update every Monday and I'm definately going to try and keep to that schedule for the rest of the story. Not a lot happened in this chapter drama-wise, but trust me, there's more to come. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I mentioned this earlier in earlier chapters, but the timeline for the story does take place around Christmas.**


	5. Moving On

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is pretty long...But just bear with me. Hope you like it.**

Hilary stumbled up the steps to Tala's apartment after a long day at work. She sighed and released her hair from its messy bun, letting her brown locks cascade down her back. She rubbed her ruby eyes sleepily. She had just finished a double shift and all she wanted to do was relax. When she got to their landing, she pulled out her keys and let herself inside.

"Hey," She said as she tossed the mail to Tala who was sitting on the couch.

"Thanks," He said as he idly sifted through it. Hilary dropped her stuff in her room, then went back to the livingroom, plopping down beside her best friend and leaning onto the arm of the sofa. "Hey...This is yours," He said as he picked out an envelope and held it out to her. Hilary glanced over her shoulder.

"That has my name on it," She said to herself, confirming what the redhead had just stated. _Who the hell would send me mail? And to Tala's apartment for that matter..._Tala handed her the letter.

"Hey, I have one too," He said as he removed a similar envelope from the pile. "...And so does Bryan." Hilary stared at the scrawling silver lettering on the black envelope before flipping it over and tearing it open. She pulled out the contents. It was a black and silver piece of paper with similar shiny writing on it.

"You are cordially invited to the 7th annual BBA reunion..."

"Reunion?" Tala questioned as he ripped his open. He scanned it quickly. His eyes widened. "It's going to be in Moscow." Hilary read the invitation quickly, and indeed, the event was to be held in Moscow.

"Why Moscow?" She questioned. Tala shrugged.

"Last year it was in China." _Now that he says that..._Hilary vaguely remembered getting an invitation last year, but not being able to attend due to financial reasons.

"How did the BBA know I was living with you?" She questioned. "It's barely been a week."

"Mr. D knows everything," Tala pointed out. Hilary couldn't argue with that. She stared at the invitation for a minute before standing and dropping it in the trash. "Hey, what'd you do that for?" Tala questioned.

"I'm not going," She said as she opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Of course you are," Tala said fiercly.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Tal," Hil said as she leaned against the counter. "Kai's probably going to be there and we're supposed to be giving each other space, remember?"

"Aww, come on. Don't punish yourself just because he's going. Don't you want to see the rest of the blade breakers?"

"I haven't talked to any of them in months Tala," Hilary responded. As she said it, she found herself saddened by her own words.

"Why not?" Hilary found herself looking for an answer to his question. Why hadn't she talked to the guys in so long?

"I dunno. When I moved, we just kind of lost contact. Kenny and I were emailing for a while, but..."

"But what?" Hilary sighed.

"Can we not talk about this? I'm not going." He opened his mouth to protest further, but then the front door opened, revealing Bryan, Spencer, and Ian. They were are rapidly speaking in Russian as they kicked off their shoes and removed their coats. Tala was momentarily distracted. Hilary saw her chance and slipped into the hallway towards her room. She let the door shut quietly behind her before collapsing on the bed.

_It's a bad idea_. She let her eyes slide shut. _You need time apart._

A Few Hours Later

Hilary woke up to the sound of knocking at her bedroom door. "Come in," She said groggily as she rubbed her eyes. The door creaked open and Tala popped his head inside.

"What are you doing?" She sat up and stretched.

"Just resting for a little bit."

"Oh...Do you want to do some Christmas shopping with me?" He questioned. "I want to go downtown and pick up a few things for the guys." Hilary nodded.

"Sure, just let me grab my coat."

Half an hour later, Tala's black porsche pulled into a parking space at the local shopping center. Hilary climbed out and met the redhead on the sidewalk.

"So what were you thinking about getting them?" She questioned as they began walking.

"I was thinking some new parts for Ian for his beyblade...Maybe a new launcher for Spencer." Hilary nodded and glanced at the shop displays as they passed them. Tiny, glittering Christmas trees lined the windows, as well as sparkling ornaments and streams of garland.

_I don't have that many people to buy for this year. Obviously Tala...Probably something for Bryan for being so cool about me staying with them. Counting those two, I think that's it._ She thought to herself. Suddenly, a store at the end of the row caught her eye. She glanced at Tala who was eyeing a white beyblade through a store window.

"Hey, I'm going to check out the store at the end of the row," She said to him. He nodded, not looking up. She weaved through the groups of people who were probably getting their last minute shopping done, as well. Hilary entered the store and walked around until she came across something that peaked her interest. She picked it up.

"Can I help you?" A woman with blonde hair asked as she walked up to Hilary.

"Yeah, I'm going to take this," Hilary said as she ran her fingers over the smooth surface. The woman smiled and took the object from her. "Do you do engravings?" She questioned. The woman nodded.

A few minutes later Hilary walked out of the store. She found Tala exactly where she left him, this time with a bag in hand.

"What'd you get?" She questioned.

"Some stuff for the boys." They continued walking down the sidewalk. "You didn't see anything you liked?" She shook her head. A pair of kids, donned in hats and heavy coats suddenly pushed between them, running forward. They stopped at the edge of an ice skating rink. Hilary hadn't even noticed it until then. It was roughly 50 yards in diameter, with a giant plastic snowman in the center.

"Nikolai! Viktor! Be careful where you're going!" Hilary and Tala turned to see a man standing behind them, holding the hand of a young girl who looked to be around nine years old. "I'm sorry," The man said to the pair.

"It's fine," Hilary said with a smile. The little girl cocked her head to the side, then out of nowhere let out a high-pitched squeal. She began tugging harshly on the man's hand

"Daddy! Lookit! It's them!" She pointed at Tala and Hilary. He raised a brow.

"Sweetie, what are you talking about?"

"It's Tala Ivanov and Hilary Tachibana!" The little girl broke free of her father and ran up to them.

"Can I have your autograph?" She questioned, a bright smile plastered on her rosy cheeks.

"Anya!" The man reprimanded as he walked up to the pair. "I'm sorry," He said to the two of them. Tala smiled at the little girl. He patted his pockets.

"Hil, do you have a pen?" He questioned. She shook her head. The little girl looked to her father.

"Honey, I don't have one." The little girl looked back up at them, tears in her eyes.

"It's fine. I'll be right back," Tala said as he walked backwards towards the drug store behind him.

"Tal?" Hilary questioned.

"Don't go anywhere," He said over his shoulder as he sprinted inside. The little girl watched him go in glee, then looked back up at Hilary. The man watched, as well.

"Honey, we should rent your skates..."

"It's okay Daddy. I'll stay here with Hilary."

"Anya..."

"It's fine," Hilary said with a smile. The man seemed hesitant, then looked to his daughter and gave her a small nod. He walked over to the counter.

"Are you here to skate?" Anya questioned. Hilary smiled and shook her head. The little girl, Anya, stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. Hilary was immediately struck with guilt.

"I mean...of course I am," Hilary said with a smile. She and the little girl walked up to the counter.

Tala walked out of the store a few minutes later with a notebook and a pack of pens. He glanced around for Hilary, but didn't see her. Noticing the little girl's father standing at the edge of the ice skating rink, he walked over. Follwing his gaze, Tala saw Hilary holding the hand of the little girl as they looped around the rink. He smiled and leaned against the wall.

"Nice girl," The father said to Tala in his gruff voice. Tala nodded with a smile, not taking his eyes off the brunette. "You two an item?" He questioned. This time Tala looked at the man.

"No." The man looked back to the girl.

"That's a shame. She seems like a keeper." Tala looked back at the duo, saying nothing. When the girls passed in front of them, Hilary smiled and waved. The little girl grinned brightly.

Around an hour or so later, the father waved his daughter over.

"Time to go, Sweetie." Surprisingly, the little girl didn't put up a fight. She merely hugged Hilary around her legs tightly before coming off the ice. She waddled over to her father who helped her remove her skates. "Thank you very much," The man said to Hilary as he picked up his daughter. Hilary smiled. The little girl waved widely over her father's shoulder as he carried her away, yelling for the other two boys to get off as well.

"She's cute," Tala commented as he looked back to the brunette as she lazily swizzled backwards in the ice near the wall.

"Yeah...Too bad she never got your autograph."

"I gave it to her dad," Tala said. Hilary nodded. A small smile grew on her face.

"So...you coming on?" She questioned. He raised a brow.

"Hell. No."

"Aww, come on," Hilary said as she backed away from the wall. She skated in a circle as she stared at him. "It's easy." Tala crossed his arms and leaned back. Hilary raised her own eyebrow. "You've never done this before, have you?"

"No, and I don't plan on changing that," He responded.

"It's my first time, too. It's really easy, Tal." Tala said nothing. "Please, for me?" She questioned innocently. The redhead continued to watch her for a moment before finally relenting.

"Fine."

Tala quickly rented a pair of skates and put them on. When he was finished he walked over to the entrance to the rink. Holding the wall warily, he gingerly stepped onto the ice. He continued to hold on tightly. Hilary giggled as she glided over.

"Are you planning on letting go any time soon?" Tala nodded, then carefully lifted his hands an inch or so away from the wall. Feeling nothing happening, he put his hands at his sides. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Hilary questioned. He glared lightly at her. "And to think this is your first time."

"This is your first time and you're skating like you've been doing it for years," Tala commented. He watched as her lips grew into a sly smile. "Hil..." She skated a circle around him, a smug look on his face

"What can I say? I'm a natural."

"You lied," He said bluntly as he watched her. He looked back to see that while they had been talking, he had drifted out of arm's length from the wall. She mock gasped as she spun in a little circle.

"Tala, I'm hurt." But she was grinning. Tala noted her smile resembled that of a Cheshire cat's. "So...maybe I took a few lessons as a kid." She winked as she slid smoothly across the ice before him. He growled and moved to grab her, but she easily slid out of his range. The sudden movement caused him to lose his balance. The ground slid out from underneath him. He tried to regain his footing, but ended up falling straight on his butt. Hilary skated over, snickering. "Nice wipeout." He glared at her. She held out her mittened hand as an olive branch. Tala reluctantly took it and let her help him up. "It's really easy," She said to him. "Just put one foot over the other. Like you're roller blading." Tala glared at her again. Her eyes widened. "You've never done that either? Man, you're deprived. Look, watch what I do," She said as she moved to slide forward. Tala held tightly to her hand, keeping them rooted to the spot. "What?" She questioned.

"You got me into this. If I fall, you're coming down with me." Hilary gave him an exasperated look and put her hand on her hip.

"Fine. Just do what I do." Tala mimicked her actions as she lifted her leg and let it down on the ice, using her back one to gently push her forward. He let her pull him forward, then did the same. "Look! You're doing it!" She exclaimed, laughing at his baby steps.

"Shut up." The pair continued forward, hands linked and eventually made it around the entire rink once, Tala staring at his feet the entire time. Hilary, noticing his distraction, let go of his hand and skated out of arm's reach. "Hil!" He whined as he slid to a stop. Hilary smiled, staying close, but not close enough to touch.

"Try it for yourself Tal. It's easy." He looked back down at his feet and tried on his own. Hilary watched, pleased, as he skimmed forward. "You're doing great!" She called out to him. Tala kept his eyes glued to his feet. Hilary's widened as she watched him approach the snowman, eyes still downcast. "Tal, look out for the-" She was cut off as the redhead collided full on with the plastic figure. He fell back onto the ice, immobile. Hilary quickly skated over and crouched beside the redhead. His back was against the ice and his eyes were closed. "Tal?" She questioned lightly. He didn't answer. "Tala?" He groaned and opened his eyes. "Are you alright?" She questioned, trying to hold back laughter, but not doing a very good job. He said nothing, and instead reached up and yanked on her wrist so she collapsed beside him. She glared.

"Now I am," He said with a smug smile.

"What was that for?"

"I told you if I went down you were coming with me." He took a hold of the plastic snowman and used it to hoist himself up. He held a hand out to her. Hilary ignored him and got up on her own. She crossed her arms. "Oh, come on. You kind of deserved it for tricking me. I promise I won't do it again if you don't let go of my hand this time." Hilary cracked a smile, never really having been mad in the first place and took his palm in her own .

Once Tala got his stride back, he turned to the petite brunette. "So you speak Russian pretty well." She nodded, looking ahead of her.

"Kai taught me." Tala nodded and turned back to the ice.

"What else don't I know about you?"

"Well, as you've probably figured out by now, I took ice skating lessons as a kid," She said with a smile.

"Are you good?" He questioned.

"I'm alright," She answered vaguely. Tala came to a halt, finally letting go of her palm.

"Show me." She watched him, as if expecting him to topple over any minute now.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"I think I've got the jist of it." She nodded, then backed away from him. People, seeing her, cleared the way. She leaned down, then took off, gliding forward quickly. Tala watched, amazed, as she she jumped neatly off the ice, spinning in the air, to land backwards, her right leg enlongated behind her. People clapped. She did a lap before coming back to Tala, smiling slightly.

"Wow," He said, clearly impressed.

"I used to compete," She admitted.

"What was that?"

"It's called a salchow. Cool, huh?" She said. He nodded and smiled, taking her hand again.

A Little While Later

Hilary and Tala walked inside the apartment, laughing. "It wasn't that bad," He said to her.

"Are you kidding me?" She questioned. "You completely wiped out." Spencer, Bryan and Ian, who were seated at the kitchen table in the middle of a poker game, looked up. The pair removed their coats. Hilary reached up and dusted some snowflakes from the top of Tala's head. He watched her, a light flush settling on his cheeks. She smiled at him, then walked over and plopped down on the couch, flipping the t.v. on as she went. Ian and Bryan snickered at Tala's reddened cheeks while Spencer merely raised his eyebrow.

"Shut up," Tala muttered as he walked over and got a bottle of water from the fridge. The sounds from the television drifted into the kitchen. Tala walked over and sat down beside her. "Was it really that bad?" He questioned. Hilary stopped flipping through the channels and turned to him, a small smile on her lips.

"Mhm."

"Tonight on E! Are world famous beyblader Kai Hiwatari and girlfriend Hilary Tachibana over?" Hilary's eyes widened and she turned to the television set. There on the screen was a woman with red hair and way too much make-up, sitting before the screen in a tiny dress. Hilary watched as pictures of her and Kai, taken when they were together, were displayed on the screen. Her and Kai holding hands in the park, sitting together at dinner, with the bladebreakers..."It seems like these rumors are true. Kai's been spotted with a new woman." Now, a picture of Kai with a pretty blonde-haired woman came on the screen. He was looking down at her, his ever-present trademark smirk on his face as she stared up at him, laughing at some unknown joke. "So who is this mystery woman? Turns out it's Sasha Pyotr, daughter of Liev Pyotr, CEO of Pyotr Enterprises. But what happened between him and Hilary? What caused the split? Did he get sick of Plain Jane once and for all? Stay tuned for-" The woman's voice was cut off as Tala switched off the t.v. The room was completely silent for a moment. Hilary's face burned. Quickly, she got up and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her.

She sat on the edge of her bed and buried her face in her hands. After a moment, she heard a knock on her door, then the sound of it opening. The bed lowered beside her.

"...Hil, are you okay?"

"No...I am so embarassed..." She mumbled.

"You're ten times prettier than that girl."

"That's not what I'm upset about, Tala! It's Kai, he's..." She drifted off. "Moving on." She glanced over at her dresser where one of Kai's sweaters she had taken on accident in her haste when packing was folded neatly on her nightstand. She had worn it so many times she forgot it was actually his...Tala rubbed her back soothingly. "Tala...I appreciate the effort, but I'd really rather be alone right now." Tala nodded. Silently, he stood and walked to the door.

"I'm here if you need to talk." The door clicked shut behind him.


	6. Rebound

**Note: Some of you guys were wondering when Hilary got the job that was mentioned in the last chapter. Just so you know, it's not a new one. It's a job she had from before when Kai and her were still together, in addition to the job at the embassy. Just wanted to clear that up.**

Hilary was sitting at the kitchen table, sweating heavily. She was trying to focus on paying her bills, but it was too damn hot! The heat was broken in the building, but instead of it being freezing, it was about twenty degrees hotter than normal in the apartment. All the windows in the loft were fogged up and its inhabitants had succumbed to shorts and tank tops in an effort to cool down.

Bryan was lounging on the couch watching television, trying to distract himself from this unlikely turn of events, while Tala was pouting. He had been called into work that morning, and was not at all happy about it. Currently, he was complaing about "having to slave over a hot stove all day," which earned him a snide comment from Bryan.

"If you're gonna bitch and moan, why do you have a job in the first place?" The heat had all of them a little on edge.

"Everyone has their hobbies," He said back, unfazed. Apparently he had become accostomed to Bryan's harsh tone and attitude. "And don't act like it bothers you. You don't complain when I bring you chow mein home every Sunday." Bryan grumbled and turned back to the t.v. Tala sighed and grabbed his keys before heading out the door. "See you Hil."

"See you," She called over her shoulder, not bothering to look up.

Hilary was half-way through examining her bank statement when the phone rang. Without getting up from the couch, Bryan leaned over the armrest and answered it.

"Hello?" He was quiet for a moment while the other person talked. He then held the phone out to Hilary. "It's for you." She cocked an eyebrow and took it from him. _First mail and now a phone call? _She tentatively put the reciever against her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hil!" The voice on the other side of the line exclaimed.

"Max?" She questioned. A small smile grew on her face.

"Yeah, it's me. Can you believe it? What's it been, like eight months?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Suddenly, something occured to her. "How'd you get this number?"

"I called Kai and he gave it to me. I gotta admit, I was more than a little surprised to hear you were staying with Tala...What happened between you and Kai?" Hilary knew Max meant no harm by the statement, but still felt a pang in her heart.

"We're, uh...taking a break."

"What?" Max exclaimed. "Why?" Hilary sighed and played absent-mindedly with a strand of her hair.

"It's kind of a long story."

"Well, you can tell me when I see you at the reunion," He said, clearly not getting the message.

"Oh...Here's the thing, Maxie-"

"Don't tell me you're not going." Even over the phone, Hilary could hear the hurt in his voice. "Please Hil! It'll be like the gang's back together again! Rei, Kenny, and Tyson are gonna be there and I know they're all really excited to see you and Kai."

"It's not that I don't want to go Max, but-"

"But nothing. Come on! For old time's sake?" He pleaded. Hilary bit her lip and tugged her chesnut locks nervously.

"I guess...I can go." She never could deny Max. Even when they were still the bladebreakers, he always got her into trouble when he would convince her to skip practice and go buy sweets with him instead. Max cheered loudly from the other side of the line.

"Great! See you then!"

"Yeah. See you," She said glumly. She put the phone back on the reciever and let her head fall against the table. "I'm going to the party."

"Tala will be ecstatic," Bryan commented. Hilary groaned.

_This is gonna be fun._

XXX

"Hey," Tala said as he walked in the door. The apartment was still overwhelmingly hot, so he quickly removed his coat and button-up shirt.

"Hey," Hilary said from the kitchen table. Tala dropped his keys onto the stand next to the door and walked over to her. She was bent over a tray of cookies, glazing them with icing. Tala looked to the counter tops which were lined with sweets, desserts, and pastries.

"Uh, Hil? Is there something you'd like to tell me?" She glanced up.

"Sorry. I bake when I'm nervous." Tala shook his head before taking the seat beside her.

"Why are you nervous?"

"Max convinced me to go to the party," She mumbled.

"...You don't say." Hilary paused in putting the finishing touches on a gingerbread man. She looked up at Tala who was smiling suspiciously.

"It was you." Tala simpered. Hilary gaped. "You called Max!"

"Hilary, I'm hurt," He said, quoting her from yesterday. She glared at him as a trickle of sweat made its way down her back. "...I didn't call him. He called here looking for you. You were out and I may have let it slip you weren't going..." Hilary resisted the urge to throw the cookie at his head. "It's for your own good. And besides, you owe me for yesterday."

"Okay, me tricking you onto the rink and you tricking me into going to the reunion are two entirely different things." She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, grabbed the nearest cookie and shoved it in her mouth. Tala watched her with an amused expression for a moment before picking up his bag and removing a small package wrapped in red paper.

"Here. A peace offering," He held it out to her. Hilary glanced at him.

"What's that?"

"An early Christmas present." Hilary narrowed her eyes. "Come on. You know you want to know what it is." Slowly, a tiny smile tugged at her lips and she took the gift, tearing the wrapping off. She immediately broke out into a huge smile.

"Tala...You didn't have to do this..." He grinned sheepishly.

"Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding?I love it!" Before she could help herself, Hilary leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the redhead. She then quickly recoiled, before Tala could react. "Thank you so much!" She beamed down at her very own copy of It's a Wonderful Life. "Pop it in the DVD player. I'll grab some snacks." Tala did as told and Hilary put some of her cookies onto a plate to bring into the livingroom.

Her and Tala took a seat on the couch. The movie started. Hilary was nearly bouncing up and down out of excitement.

"It's too hot to be so energetic," He pointed out, trying not to stare.

"You're right," She said as she plopped back down beside him. She wiped the thin layer of perspiration that had developed on her forehead away on the back of her hand. "With this heat it's hard to believe it's late December." Before Tala could respond, Bryan stalked into the kitchen, looking cross.

"I am going to murder the super," He growled as he ripped open the fridge and leaned back into the cool air.

"Oh, come on Scrooge. Where's your Christmas spirit?" He glared irately at the redhead who had spoken. "Aww, I'm just joking. Why don't you have a cookie and watch a movie with us?" Bryan didn't respond and slammed the fridge door before striding into his room. Not a minute later did he emerge, fully dressed.

"Screw this. I'm going to Spencer's." And with that he walked out the front door. Hilary cocked a brow at Tala.

"You told me you've never seen any Christmas movies."

"Oh please. Everyone knows A Christmas Carol, even if I've never seen the movie."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The duo turned back to the movie, occasionally taking a cookie from the tray. After a while, Hilary adjusted so her head was leaning on Tala's shoulder. Surprisingly, Tala didn't move away, but instead loosely draped his arm around her.

"...It's really hot," Hilary laughed as she shifted.

"Yeah...Kinda makes me want to stick my head out the window," He said with a laugh. Hilary giggled, then stopped abruptly.

"That's not a bad idea," She said as she sat up. She stood and walked over to the nearest window, opening it as far as it would go and then lifting the screen. She then promptly stuck her head into the cold Russian night. Tala watched her, half amused, half jealous. "This. Feels. So. Good."

"Hey, make room for me," Tala said as he walked over. Hilary moved to the side so Tala could squeeze beside her.

"This feels amazing," He said as he closed his eyes. A gust of wind blew by, blowing his and Hilary's hair so it danced around their heads.

"I never realized what an incredible view you have," Hilary said from beside him. Tala opened his eyes. Moscow's lights were displayed before them.

"Hmm. Me neither." He sent her a small smile. "Hey, your hair is stuck to your forehead." Tala reached over and brushed it away. His hand lingered by her cheek. Hilary watched him, her ruby eyes reflecting the city lights and her head tilted to the side as her hair blew in the wind. The two teens watched each other, not saying anything. Their heads came closer and closer together, until Hilary leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against his. Before Tala could react properly, she backed up an inch, measuring Tala's expression. His icy eyes were glazed over, and were glued to her lips. Their lips met again, this time hotter and more desperate. Tala's hand went to Hilary's cheek and Hilary gently took a hold of the front of his wife beater, bringing them closer together.

Suddenly, Tala's eyes shot open. He pulled away. Hilary stared at him, her expression confused.

"Tala?" He returned his gaze to the city below them, his shoulders stiff.

"I'm sorry Hil, but I don't want to be a rebound." It was silent.

"Tala," Hilary said, clearly hurt by his words. He risked a glance at her and noticed tears had formed at the corners of her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but it was too late. Hilary withdrew from the window. After the pounding of her footsteps died away, the sound of her bedroom door slamming met his ears. Tala sighed and let his head fall into his hands.


	7. Feelings

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is a day late, but I had a really crazy week. Sorry about that. Hope you like it.**

Hilary woke up the next morning, a dull pain throbbing at the back of her head. She rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly as the events from last night came rushing back to her. Her and Tala had kissed...And then he had pushed her away.

Last night she sat in her room a long time, just thinking. She mostly regretted doing it. Tala was her only friend here in Russia and she just had to go and ruin it by kissing him. When he pushed her away she had felt that same sting of rejection as when she had hugged him after he told her about his family. He had pushed her away then, too. Apparently, she couldn't take a hint.

But when they were kissing, she thought she had felt something. Something different. Something she had only ever felt for Kai...

Her sadness from last night turned into anger this morning. How could Tala think she was just using him as a rebound? He should know her better than that. And if he was just going to push her away, why had he kissed her back?

As she stood she glanced at the calendar she had hung on the wall. It was Christmas Eve. That meant it was the night of the reunion. Hilary sighed and walked over to her closet. She had nothing absolutely nothing to wear.

She pulled her clothes to the side, trying to get to the back of the tiny wardrobe. When she had moved in, she hadn't really paid much attention to what she was doing, mainly because she was so depressed. Suddenly, something at the back caught her eye. She pulled more clothes away to reveal a small white chiffon gown. It had been her mothers. Gently, she removed the article from her closet and held it before her eyes. It was a knee-length, strapless dress that her grandmother had made her mother. Hilary liked it. It was simple, modest, and fashionable. Around the waist was a black ribbon that was tied at the hip. It had vertical shirring and a flared a line skirt. It was perfect. Hilary laid the dress on her bed.

She tried not to think about how miserable the party would be.

XXX

Tala dragged himself out of his room before collapsing at the kitchen table. Bryan looked up from his breakfast with a raised eyebrow.

"Rough night?" He questioned.

"You could say that," Tala muttered.

"Do I even want to know?" Tala groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Probably not."

"Let me guess...Kai troubles?" Tala merely nodded. Bryan sighed and stabbed his omelet. "What'd he do now?"

"It's not what he did...So much as what I did." Bryan observed the redhead carefully.

"I'm assuming Hilary's involved." Tala sat back in his chair.

"We kind of...well, kissed last night." Tala glanced at the silver-haired blader who appeared unfazed.

"And your point is?" Tala gaped.

"Are you serious? I kissed Hilary, Kai's girlfriend-"

"Hey, last I checked, they were on a break," Bryan pointed out.

"Regardless, they just separated. I don't want to be someone she uses to get over him." Bryan sighed.

"She doesn't seem like the type to do that, Tal." Tala stiffened as a creaking noise met his ears. Hilary opened the door to her room and walked into the kitchen. She glanced at the table.

"Morning," She said brightly as she walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup.

"Morning," Bryan replied.

"Hey," Tala said to her, watching her carefully. Without saying anything else, she grabbed a piece of fruit from the counter and walked back into her room.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all," Bryan said with a smirk. Tala groaned.

"I wasn't trying to make her mad at me. I just..."

"You just what?" Bryan questioned. Tala didn't say anything. "Listen Tal. You and I both know Kai hasn't been treating her right. You like her. I can tell," He said to him. "Stop trying to be all noble and let her know how you feel." He took a sip of his juice. "Tell anyone I said that and I'll kill you."

"That's not the only thing, Bry. I don't want to be someone's rebound."

"Well, you won't know until you talk to her." And with that said, the silver-haired blader left for his room, leaving Tala with his thoughts.

XXX

"Hilary, are you almost ready?" Bryan questioned as he knocked on her door.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a second," She said with one last glance in the mirror. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her shawl. When she opened the door, she noticed Bryan, Spencer, Ian, and Tala all standing in the living room clad in black tuxes.

"Well you guys look dashing," She said to them with a smile. Bryan wolf-whistled.

"You don't look half bad yourself." She grinned. In honor of the occasion, she had curled her hair and put it in a low, loose bun and did her make-up.

"You guys ready?"

"Almost," Spencer said. He picked up a gift bag on the stand by the door and held it out to her. "This is for you. It's from me, Bryan, and Ian." Hilary took the bag with a confused look on her face. "Merry Christmas."

"You guys didn't have to get me anything," She said, secretly thankful she had changed her mind last minute about buying them presents.

"It goes with Tala's gift," Bryan said. Hilary glanced at said redhead who smiled softly at her. She tore the paper out to reveal a medium sized black box. It opened, exposing a white launcher.

"Thank you so much you guys," She said with a small smile. "But you clearly have never seen me beyblade before." They all laughed.

"Well, you're living with two had to learn at one point." Tala suddenly appeared beside her, taking the launcher and handing her a different box, this one square with a red ribbon.

"They ruined the surprise, but here." She took the box. Inside was a small white beyblade she had recognized as the one Tala was looking at when they had gone shopping. "I figured maybe me and Bry could teach you sometime." She smiled, momentarily forgetting about last night's events.

"Thank you, Tala," She said with a smile as she hugged him. Surprisingly, he hugged her back.

"Your guys's gift are under the tree," She said to the group as she pulled away.

"Let's open them later. We're gonna be late." Everyone nodded. Once they reached the parking lot, Tala whispered something in Bryan's ear. He nodded and accompanied Spencer and Ian to the blonde's Range Rover.

"Hil, ride with me," Tala said to her. She nodded and got into the passenger side of his car. The first few minutes of the drive started off silent, both teens musing quietly. "You know...You really look beautiful."

"Thanks," She said shortly. Tala resisted a groan.

"Hil...I don't want to fight."

"Neither do I, Tala," She said. He glanced at her.

"Really?" She nodded.

"Let's just forget about it, okay?" Tala grinned.

"Thanks Hil. Um, about the kiss..."

"Tal, I just told you, you can forget about it. It's fine." Tala looked over at her. She was staring calmly out the window.

"Hil...I don't want to forget about it." She turned to look at him, a genuinely confused look present upon her face.

"...What?"

"Listen...Ever since you moved in, and I think a little before that...I've been having these feelings for you and I think I really-" Hilary sighed deeply, interrupting Tala's monologue.

"I don't get you, Tala." Tala was caught off guard. "I hug you, and you push me away. For some reason, I think you like me, so I kiss you, and you push me away. What are you trying to tell me? I don't understand," Her voice broke on the last word.

"Hil-"

"No Tala. It isn't fair for you to keep playing this game with me. I can't do this anymore."

"Hilary, It's not like that. I swear. I thought you just liked me because..." Tala drifted off. He realized his mistake a fraction of a second too late.

"Because what? Because me and Kai just separated and you think you're a rebound?" Her tone was harsh. "I can't believe you would even think I would use you like that, Tala. I thought you knew me better than that." With that said, Hilary turned towards the window, staring heatedly out into the frozen night. Tala sighed and went back to looking out the windshield.

_This is gonna be a long night._

**Listen guys, once again I'm really sorry about updating late. I'll try and get the next chapter up early to make it up to you.**


	8. My Girl

**Mrs. Controversy, seriously girl, how the hell do you always know what I'm going to put in the next chapter? Haha, anyways guys I posted this early to make it up to you for the last one being late. Hope you like it. Oh, and if you guys are interested in seeing the dress I used as inspiration for Hilary's, go to google images and look up vertical shirring. It should be the first picture that pops up. It's the white one with the black ribbon.**

"Hilary!" A certain blonde American exclaimed as he ambushed the tiny brunette not two seconds after she walked through the door to the hall. Tala stood awkwardly behind the pair, not sure if he should even be around Hilary when she was so mad at him.

"Hey Maxie!" She said with equal vigor as she returned his embrace enthusiastically. He pulled away.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages! How do you like living in Russia? How's your job at the embassy? Where's-"

"Whoa, Max. Just how much sugar have you had today?" She questioned with a laugh. He grinned sheepishly.

"Not that much."

"Hey Maxie! You took off like a rocket..." Hilary looked up to see none other than Tyson Granger standing before her. He had grown a few inches and his hair was a bit longer, but it was definately him.

"Tyson!" She cried. Said boy's eyes widened as he took in her appearance.

"Hil? Is that you?" She nodded and soon he had her in his arms. She hugged him back, smiling brightly. Her and Tyson had always been close. When he released her, she fell back on her heels, beaming at her old teammates.

"Hey Tala," Tyson said, noticing the redhead over Hilary's shoulder. "What's up man?"

"Hey," Max offered. Tala smiled half-heartedly at them.

"Hey." He turned to Hilary. "I'm gonna get something to drink. Do you want anything?" She shook her head without looking at him. He frowned at her, then walked away. Max quirked a brow.

"Whoa. That was kind of...cold," He commented. Hilary sighed.

"It's a long story."

"Hey, it's old sourpuss," Tyson announced.

"Hey Kai," Max said. Hilary stiffened. She felt someone come to stand by her shoulder.

"Hn." Slowly, she raised her eyes to look him in the face.

Even though it had only been a few weeks, it felt like it had been years.

"H-hey," She said to him. He looked down at her and sent her his trademark smirk.

"Hey."

"Hey Ty, isn't that Salima and Kane?" Max grabbed his arm and pulled him away before winking at Hilary. Her eyes widened and she resisted the urge to reach out and grab the blonde.

_No! Don't leave me alone with him!_ But it was too late. Max had already dragged the surprised champion halfway across the ballroom floor. The ex-couple stood in awkward silence for a moment.

"So...How have you been doing?" Kai asked as he came to stand in front of her.

"Okay," She answered with a weak smile. "How about you?" His face was serious.

"I'm not going to lie, Hil. I miss you." Her smile brightened a bit.

"I miss you too." He came a little closer. He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off.

"Have you been eating properly?...Tell me you're not ordering out all the know that's not good for you." Kai chuckled and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Always thinking of others..." Hilary darkened a shade. She had dated Kai for over a year and he still had the ability to make her blush.

"Kai! Hil!" The pair looked up to see Rei and Mariah walking towards them, smiling brightly.

"Hilary!" Mariah exclaimed. The pair hugged quickly.

"How are you? It's been so long!"

"I know!" Mariah spared a glance at the boys who were talking. She took Hilary by the hand and led her away.

"So, you and Kai broke up?" Hilary awkwardly scratched the back of her head.

"Where did you hear that?" Mariah blushed. Hilary sighed. "Was it one of those entertainment shows? It's fine. I already saw one the other night." She nodded meekly.

"I'm sorry Hil. I was bored and it was the only thing on-"

"Mariah, it's fine. Really. We're on a break," She corrected. Mariah's expression turned sour.

"What's going on with that blonde bimbo? She looks like a total flake." Hilary giggled. Mariah's look turned into one of concern. "What happened? Last time we talked you were head over heels for him."

"Things are really complicated with us right now." Hilary admitted. "I'll tell you the whole story sometime later." Mariah nodded.

XXX

Kai watched Mariah take Hilary away. He turned back to Rei who was going on about 'finally seeing the gang again.' He nodded along, not really paying attention until his eyes landed on a certain traitorous redhead. His eyes narrowed dangerously and a smirk curled at the corner of his lips. Kai wasn't an idiot. He knew when something was bothering Hilary. He had witnessed the frosty exchange between the two when they walked in. If there was a time to make his move, it was tonight. The only question was when.

XXX

Tala was miserable. Whenever he would try and talk to Hilary she would immediately walk away without saying a word to him. He regretted what he had done last night. He hadn't meant to toy with her feelings and really did care about her.

_Why is it so hard for me to show that to her? _He asked himself as he poured himself more punch.

"How's it going lover boy?" A voice said from behind him. He turned to see Bryan leaning against the wall, watching him with mild amusement.

"What's got you so chipper?" He questioned bitterly as he downed his drink.

"Do I need an excuse to be in a good mood?" Tala cocked his eyebrow at his best friend. Bryan smirked. "Have things gotten any better?" Tala groaned.

"She won't talk to me."

"Make her." Tala sighed.

"It's not as easy as you'd think Bry." Tala's eyes drifted to the brunette who was on the opposite side of the room, deep in conversation with Tyson.

"I didn't say it would be...But since you're giving up so easily, maybe you don't care about her as much as I thought."

"Excuse me?" Tala questioned, turning back to the silver-haired blader.

"What's wrong? Things aren't going out as planned, so you've given up? Let me guess. Now that Kai's with the other girl, you don't care anymore. You just wanted Hil to spite him." Tala glared angrily at his old teammate.

"What'd you just say?" He hissed. Bryan laughed loudly.

"Damn Tala. Are you losing your touch? I'd have thought you'd at least have screwed her by now." Tala grabbed the front of his teammates's shirt and slammed him back against the wall.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!"

"Did I hit a raw nerve? What're you gonna do Ivanov?" He taunted. Tala clenched his fist. Fury was pumping through his veins. No one talked about Hilary like that. No one. He was well aware a few people had turned to stare at them, but he didn't give a damn. He glowered menacingly at his friend who had his eyebrows raised, waiting for Tala's next move. He looked surprisingly calm.

Tala lowered his fist which had unintentionally risen.

"You are such an asshole," He said with a slight laugh as he dropped the teen back onto his feet. Bryan grinned.

"I'm assuming it worked." Tala shook his head.

"Next time you do that, I really am going to hit you." Bryan resumed his position against the wall, grinning.

"What're you waiting for?"

"I'm going. I'm going." Tala turned to Hilary who was still across the room. Her back was turned to him and she was still in a deep discussion with the world champ. Slowly, he began to make his way over to her._ Make her listen to what you have to say. She's worth it._

Tala had just about reached the brunette when Kai stepped in front of him.

"Now's not the time, Kai."

"I think it is, Ivanov," Kai responded. Tala glared heatedly at him. Would the obstacles never end?

"What's your problem?" Kai's gave him a cold glare that would have made any other person cringe, but Tala merely stood there.

"What the fuck do you think my problem is? You move in on my girl and have the gall to ask me that?" Tala clenched his teeth.

"I wasn't aware she was still 'yours.' From the looks of it, you're moving on just fine."

"What are you talking about?" The redhead rolled his eyes. Kai couldn't possibly be this stupid.

"That blonde broad. Pyotr's daughter? How could you do that to Hil?" Kai laughed coldly.

"You're talking to me about betrayal? What kind of friend takes his teammate's girlfriend?"

"What kind of boyfriend gets their girlfriend fired because they're so fucking insecure?" Tala shot back. "You are such a spoiled asshole Kai. You don't give a shit who you hurt as long as you get what you want." Kai glowered at the redhead hatefully. Tala glanced over Kai's shoulder at Hilary. Kai glanced over and smirked when he saw who she was talking to.

"I see she's still talking to Tyson."

"What's your point?" Tala snapped.

"She's always had a wandering eye, even when we were dating...But I guess you would know that." Tala couldn't control it. One moment he was still glaring at Kai, the next his fist was flying through the air. It met with Kai's jaw, sending him flying back onto the floor. Kai didn't hesitate. He tackled Tala back into the refresment table, sending cups and the punch bowl flying. Both boys picked themselves up before going at it again. Tala swung at Kai's chest. Kai dodged and swiftly brought his fist up to hit Tala in the eye. Tala responded with a blow to the gut.

Before they knew what was happening, arms had wrapped around both of the boys, pulling them away from each other. Both fought furiously to get away.

"You don't deserve her!"

"And you're so much better?"

"You treat her like shit!"

"You know nothing about her. I know what she wants!"

Tala fought Bryan's arms and spared a glance at Hilary. She was staring him, her eyes confused and hurt. She backed away slowly from the confrontation and then swiftly turned on her heel and ran out.

"Hil!" He called after her, but it was no use. She was already out the door.

**If any of you guys are confused about what happened between Bryan and Tala in this chapter, it will be explained in the next.**


	9. Gone

Tala watched Hilary go, still held fast by Bryan's arms. "Damnit Bryan! Let me go!" He snarled. Kai seemed to be feeling the same way, his eyes glued to the doorway as well as he fought with Spencer.

"That's enough boys," A familar voice said. The room fell silent. Both bladers turned to look at Mr. Dickenson. He was wearing a very dissapointed and dissapproving expression and was flanked by two large men in suits. "I don't know what happened here, but I think it's time for you two to leave." Bryan finally loosened his grip, letting Tala go. Tala took off after Hilary, not sparing a glance at the people who had congregated around them. He burst through the doors into the bitter cold Russian night. His eyes searched desperately for the missing brunette, but he saw her nowhere.

"She's gone, Tal," A voice said from behind him. He turned to see Bryan standing behind him, for once, his ever present smirk missing.

"Where could she have gone? She has no one here..."

"I don't know...The best thing we can do is go home and wait for her to come back." Tala stood there, considering Bryan's words.

_I shouldn't have let Kai get to me like that. Now Hilary's gone. It's freezing, she's in a foreign country, and she has no one._ He clenched his fists.

"She'll show up there. Like you said, she has nowhere else to go," Bryan said to him. Tala found himself nodding. "Let's go."

XXX

Hilary was freezing. She had left in such a rush, she had forgotten her coat. Luckily after she ran a few blocks, she caught a glimpse of a bus. She jogged to the bus stop and with a screech it came to a halt in front of her. Quickly, she got on, taking a seat towards the back. People stared at her at her as she passed, but she ignored them. She supposed she probably did look a bit out of place in her dress and make-up. When she found a seat, she rubbed her arms in an attempt to alleviate the cold.

Her head fell against the glass and for a moment she merely watched the buildings and people fly past her. The lights that donned the trees lit her eyes. She tried not to think about what had just happened, but unwillingly, the events came rushing back.

_Flashback_

_"So Kenny's studying at Tokyo University?" Hilary questioned. Tyson nodded._

_ "He wanted to come, but he had exams." _

_ "And Daichi?"_

_ "He went back to his village to spend time with his father for the holidays." Hilary nodded in understanding. "So what's going on with you and Kai?" Hilary stiffened. She knew it was coming, but no matter how many times someone asked her, it still hurt._

_ "It's kind of complicated."_

_ "The ice king not all you thought he'd be?" Hilary sighed. "Sorry," He said quickly. "That was a little insensitive. It's just...you left so suddenly, you know? All of us were worried. And now you're not even staying with him?"_

_ "I'm with Tala," She interceded quickly. "I mean..." She flushed crimson. "I'm __**staying **__with Tala," She corrected. The blush was not missed by her old friend._

_ "What's going on there?"_

_ "...That's a bit complicated too." Tyson nodded._

_ "How's Kai taking you guys being apart?"_

_ "I wouldn't know. Tonight's the first night I've seen him since we decided we need a little time apart," She admitted. Tyson raised a brow at something behind Hilary._

_ "At least things between him and Tala are still okay." Hilary's brows furrowed and she turned around in time to see Tala and Kai talking not far from where her and Tyson were standing. She smiled. Maybe those two were getting along after all._

_ "Hilary," Someone called from behind her. She turned to see Max jog up beside them._

_ "Hey Max. What's up?"_

_ "You won't believe what Rei just told me. I guess he was talking to Lee and-"_

_ "Oh...shit," Tyson said next to her, interrupting Max. Hilary looked up at him, then followed his gaze in time to see Kai tackle Tala onto the refreshment table. Her jaw dropped. For a moment, she didn't know how to react._

_ "What's..." She drifted off. She watched Kai punch Tala square in the eye. When she realized she wasn't rooted to the spot, she made to run at the pair. Tyson grabbed her. "Hil, you'll get hurt." He held her back, preventing her from running towards the boys who were matching each other, blow for blow. The way they were going at it, she couldn't stop them if she tried..._

_ She saw Bryan and Spencer emerge from the crowd to tear the two apart. Both boys fought their teammates, still trying to hurt the other._

_"You don't deserve her!" Tala screamed at Kai._

_ "And you're so much better?" He countered._

_ "You treat her like shit!"_

_ "You know nothing about her. I know what she wants!" Tears of humiliation and hurt burned at the corners of Hilary's eyes. Tyson had released her by now and she stepped away from him. Tala and Kai both turned to look at her. She backed up as she felt the eyes of every other person in the room follow their gaze. Before she knew what she was doing, she ran through the door, not looking back._

_ "Hil!" She heard someone call after her, but she kept running._

Hilary wiped away the tears that escaped the corners of her eyes. This was all her fault. Kai and Tala were best friends before she came into the picture...

_Maybe it's time for me to leave Russia_. Her head fell back against the seat. Who was she kidding? She had nowhere to go...Maybe Tyson and Grandpa would let her stay at the dojo for a little while...? But where would she get the plane fare? Kai had paid for her plane ticket to Russia...

_No..._She thought, interrupting herself. _I can't leave things screwed up the way they are now. I have to fix things._

As Hilary continued to ride the bus to who knows where, she wished she had asked the rest of the bladebreakers what hotel they were staying at. She wasn't ready to go back to Tala's...but she had no choice. It was late and the buses would stop running soon. Not to mention it was roughly fifteen degrees outside and she didn't have a coat. She would freeze if she didn't get inside sometime soon.

XXX

Tala was pacing in front of the fireplace, glancing out the window every five minutes.

"Will you please relax?" Spencer said from his position near the door. Bryan was sitting at the window and Ian had long since passed out on the couch. All four of them were still wearing their suits, too worried about the missing brunette to change.

"She doesn't have a coat. She'll freeze!" Once again Tala moved to run out of the apartment, but Spencer stood in the way.

"Tala. There's nothing you can do. Kai is already out looking for her. You should be here in case she comes back." Tala nodded, even though he had been told this eight times before.

"It's so late out..."

"Tala. Relax. She'll be here." Spencer looked down at Ian and sighed. "I'm going to take him home. Let me know when she gets here." Spencer picked up the tiny blader. Tala opened the door for him. "See you later." And with that, the blonde man left.

"I need a cigarette," Bryan said as he stood.

"I thought you quit," Tala said absent-mindedly as he glanced out the window again.

"You're stressing me out."

"Let me know if you see her." Bryan nodded.

XXX

Hilary hastened up the steps and then the path that led to Tala's apartment building. She rubbed her arms. Why was it so damn cold here?

"You're back." Hilary almost jumped out of her skin. She put her hand to her heart and turned to see Bryan sitting on a bench beside the walkway, smoking calmly.

"You scared me, Bry."

"Sorry." Hilary glanced up at the building. Bryan stomped out the butt of his cigarette.

"Um...Is Tala up there?" Bryan nodded. Hilary nodded too, all of a sudden not in such a rush. She rubbed her arms again.

"Here." He handed her his suit jacket. She opened her mouth to protest. "Just take it." She nodded and draped it over her shoulders. It was warm and she immediately pulled the front shut. "You know...Tala is really worried about you. You shouldn't have run off." Hilary sat heavily on the bench Bryan had just vacated.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a bother. I just needed to think." He nodded.

"Kai's never going to change, you know." Hilary stiffened, then turned to face him.

"...What?" He shrugged.

"Tala really cares about you. You should give him a chance." Hilary was taken aback. She had no idea what to say...

"Tala...doesn't know what he wants."

"He wants you."

"The last two times I tried to get closer to him, he pushed me away. If he wanted to be with me, that wouldn't be the case." Bryan sat down beside her.

"Tala isn't used to people showing him physical affection. None of us are." He admitted. "Plus, he's not exactly thrilled at the idea of stealing you from Kai." Hilary looked away and considered Bryan's words. "Think about what I said okay?" She nodded. He did as well, before standing and walking in the opposite direction of the apartments.

"Where are you going?" She questioned.

"Tell Tala I'm staying at Spencer's." He called without looking back. Hilary stood herself. She looked up at the building, before making her way inside.

**I know it's a short chapter, but I rushed a bit on this one because I updated this week. Next chapter will be up Monday. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Matters of the Heart

Tala looked up from his perch on the couch as the door to his apartment swung open. He stood. Hilary glanced at him as she shut the door behind her. For a moment the pair just stood there, staring at each other.

Hilary took in his appearance. Tala had removed his suit jacket and loosened his tie. A few of the buttons on his nice shirt had come undone at the collar. She noticed a large purple bruise forming around his eye and grimaced. She tore her eyes away from his face to the rest of the apartment which was illuminated only by the light from the Christmas tree and the fire buring in the hearth. Finally, Tala broke the silence.

"You must be frozen," He said as he took the blanket from the couch and brought it over to her, before draping it over her shoulders.

"Thanks," She said softly. She moved away from the door to sit on the couch. "I think we should talk," She said honestly. A feeling of relief rushed over Tala and he came to sit next to her.

"I think you're right."

"Listen-"

"Here's the thing-" They both started simultaneously.

"You go first," Hilary offered as she pulled off her heels. Tala nodded.

"Hil...I'm really sorry about all the mixed signals I've been sending you for the past few weeks," He said to her earnestly. He had the desire to reach out and touch her, but resisted. "And I am so sorry for what happened at the party. I shouldn't let Kai get to me like that. I just want you to be happy. The truth is, I do really care about you, but I was so scared that I was only a means to get over Kai for you. I know that's really terrible to think, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head."

"What are you feeling now?" She questioned as she pulled her legs under her.

"I want to be with you...but if that's not what you want, I'll take being your friend," He admitted. Hiding his feelings almost made him lose her. He wasn't about to risk that again.

"What made you change your mind?" She asked curiously.

"Let's just say Bryan knocked some sense into me," He said with a small laugh. She did too.

"Yeah, he has a tendency of doing that." Her eyes shifted ot her lap, then almost shyly back to his face. She leaned forward, her hand pressing against his cheek.

"You should know, Tala...you will never be a rebound," She said honestly. Tala leaned his face into the warmth that was her palm. She brushed her thumb over the swelled up wound under his eye. "...I'm sorry. Does it hurt?" She softly asked him. He shook his head. His eyes drifted down to her lips. He remembered the last time they had kissed and he basked in the feeling of her soft lips against his. He wanted her so bad...

A feeling of courage welled up inside of him and he leaned in. Hilary seemed to have had the same idea as she did, too. They met in the middle, their lips pressing together in a soft, barely there brush of the lips that sent goosebumps down both their spines. For a moment, they stayed like that before one of them pulled away.

They measured each other reactions before going in again. This time, the kiss was hotter and more urgent, filled with the passion that had built between them in the past few weeks. Hands began roaming. Tala pulled the petite brunette closer and let one of his hands rest on her hip while the other trailed up her back. Hilary moved her hand from his cheek to his neck and let her other grip his shirt gently. They needed each other and tonight, no one was going to stop them from getting what they needed.

Their lips moved against one anothers' in tandem before Tala tentatively slid his tongue into her mouth. She responded by moving even closer. The quilt drifted to the floor, but neither teen noticed. Bryan's coat had dropped to the floor somewhere between the door and the couch. The hands around her waist pulled her into his lap and for a long time they merely sat there, kissing.

Soon, Hilary began to tug at Tala's dress shirt. He chuckled and watched as she unbuttoned it before letting it flutter to the floor. She moved in, brushing her lips against his neck. He shuddered. How could someone so small be inducing such a reaction? His fingers trailed up to her hair and pulled out the clip holding it in place, letting her chestnut curls fall to brush the tops of her shoulders. His fingers lightly ran over her skin before pulling her dress straps down to reveal naked, creamy shoulders. He kissed her shoulder blade lightly before stopping to look up at her.

She smiled softly at him and they shared another soft kiss. Suddenly, Tala stood, picking her up as he went. She expected him to bring them to the bedroom, but instead he laid the quilt down before the hearth and put her down there. He then grabbed a few pillows and placed them around her. After he adjusted them to his liking, the pair shifted so Hilary was laying ontop of the pillows and Tala's torso was over hers, unlike his lower half which was beside her legs on the quilt. He kissed her palm, moved onto her neck, then each of her cheeks and forehead before finally kissing her lips again.

XXX

Hilary's eyes fluttered open. She groggily took in her surroundings before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She was laying facedown in her bed, facing the window. She sat up slowly and suddenly became aware that she was naked...The events from last night came rushing back to her. There was a heavy breath next to her and she turned to see an equally naked Tala beside her. He must have moved them to her room after she had fallen asleep. She smiled and leaned down to kiss his shoulder lightly.

The action must have woken him because his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," She said to him as she stroked the tips of his fiery hair.

"Hey," He responded somewhat groggily as he flipped over onto his back. He pulled her down and kissed her gently. Hilary's heart fluttered in her chest. She pulled away, resting her head on his chest and still looking up at him. Her eyes trailed to his neck.

"You have a hickey," She giggled as she brushed it with her fingertips. Tala grinned mischeviously and tumbled her beneath him.

"We should give you one to match," He said before dipping his head to her neck. Hilary laughed. She quickly glanced at the clock on her to see what time it was. Her eyes fell on Kai's sweater that was still on the nightstand. Her stomach clenched.

_Oh my god...Kai._ She snapped her head back so she was staring at the ceiling as tears came to her eyes. She lifted her hand to her mouth, but the tears fell anyways. Tala stopped what he was doing and lifted his head, looking down at her, confusion and concern in his eyes.

"Hil? What's wrong?" Hilary slid herself out from underneath him and began to pull her clothes on.

"I just...I-" She couldn't put her words together properly. That, or she didn't want to. How could she have forgotten Kai? Poor Kai who was waiting for her! They were on a break and she slept with another man...His best friend, of all people!

"Hil," He said again as he sat up. "Did I do something wrong?" Hilary shook her head and continued to get dressed without looking at him. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a red sweater, before wiping away her tears with trembling fingers.

"No, Tala. It's not you...I just-" How could she explain to Tala what she was feeling? She glanced at him. He was staring at her, looking lost and a little hurt. "I need to go somewhere and think..." She ran to her closet and grabbed a bag before haphazardly throwing a few miscellanous items inside.

"Hilary, why are you packing?"

"...I just need to clear my head," She answered as she willed the tears to stop. "Just for a few days." Tala said nothing, clearly awestruck and severely confused.

"Is this about last night?" He questioned tentatively.

"No!" She almost yelled as she continued to throw things inside. "Last night was amazing...I don't know how to explain this to you..." She dashed to the bathroom and got a few of her items from inside. When she returned to her room, Tala was standing, the bedsheet wrapped loosely around his waist. Hoping she had everything she needed, Hilary tossed the remaining items inside and closed the bag before swinging it over her shoulder. With a final apologetic glance at Tala, she dashed to the door. Tala, being quicker and more agile, beat her to the front door.

"Hilary, if this is about last night...Well, I won't apologize because it was amazing. I know you feel the same way." Hilary refused to meet Tala's gaze and felt her cheeks heat up. She opened her mouth to say something, but Tala cut her off. "And you know what? I've been trying to deny it for the past few weeks, but I'm done trying to please everyone else. I love you, Hil. I'm not afraid to admit that anymore." He paused, measuring her expression. Hilary almost dropped her bag. Her jaw fell as she looked at Tala who was staring at her with a look half-proud and half-apprehensive. Tala continued, "And I know that as much as you try and fight it and say you love Kai...well, you love me too. You just won't admit it."

Hilary's heart was beating rapidly against her ribcage as she stared at Tala. She tried to find words to say something...anything.

"...I need to go," She said finally, opening the door and making her way into the hallway.

"Hilary...please don't leave," Tala said in a last desperate attempt to stop her. She stopped, before glancing at the redhead who stood in the doorway clad in only the bedsheet, his eyes pleading. A feeling of deep affection filled her, but she stubbornly pushed it away.

"I'm sorry Tala." And like that, she took off, leaving a confused and distraught Tala behind.

**So, I really wanted to include what happened between Hilary and Tala, aka the lemon, in this chapter, but I didn't know if you guys would be okay with that. If you guys want me to include it and possibly up the rating on the story then I will do that and put the lemon in chapter eleven. Let me know what you thinking via review or PM.**


	11. Want You Back

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is super late. I went home for the holidays and my house doesn't have internet, so I couldn't upload it. Sorry about the wait.**

Tala watched Hilary go, feeling like he should go after her, but also feeling like he should give her space. He sighed and walked back into the apartment, letting the door click shut behind him. Seeing his boxers from last night on the floor before him, he pulled them on and sat heavily before the hearth whose embers were still glowing dimly. His gaze fell on the Christmas tree which was still lit.

"Merry fucking Christmas," He said to himself. His eyes stopped on a small package wrapped in silver paper at the bottom of the tree. He bent and picked it up. His name was written in Hilary's neat handwriting on the tag. He tore off the paper to reveal a white box. Inside was a picture frame with a sticky note attached to the glass. He brought it close to his face so he could read what was scrawled there.

Tala,

Thank you so much for everything. It means so much to me. I don't know what I'd do without you.

Always, Hilary

He removed the sticky note to see a picture of him and Hilary at Spencer's birthday party from last year. He was sitting and she was behind him, her arms around his neck and they were both grinning at the camera. The frame was a dark wood and engraved in the bottom were the words "Best Friends". Tala smiled somewhat sadly and placed the frame on the table beside the couch.

_Just give her time. _He said to himself. _She'll come back._

XXX

Hilary went up to the nearest pay phone, still slightly shaken up. Her trembling fingers pressed the cold buttons. After a moment, the reciever began to ring.

"Hello?" A familiar voice spoke.

"Mariah?" Hilary questioned.

"Hil?"

"Hey, is it okay if I come see you?"

"Of course! I'm with Rei right now. We're staying at the Hilton. Room 952. But hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah...I just really need to talk to someone."

"You know I'm always there for you girl. Do you want me to send a car for you?"

"No it's okay. I'll take the bus. Be there soon." With that, she hung up the phone and headed to the nearest bench. She had lucked out. Mariah was still in town and not far from here. Before long the bus came by and she was standing before the hotel. She quickly made her way inside. Her fist rapped on the door. It opened to a familar pinkette.

"Hil!" She said as she hugged her.

"Hey..." Rei appeared in the doorway. Hilary smiled.

"Hey Rei."

"Hey Hil, what's up?"

"Nothing much."

"...What's with the bag?" He asked as his eyes trailed to the duffle at her hip. Mariah's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Oh God. Did something happen between you and Tala?" Hilary turned red.

"It's kind of a long story..."

"I'll leave you with Mariah then. If you guys need anything, I'll be across the hall." They nodded before Mariah ushered Hilary into the suite.

"Across the hall?" Hilary questioned.

"Tyson and Max's room," She answered.

"Where are Lee, Gary, and Kevin?"

"Oh, I kicked them out when you called. So what happened?" Hilary sighed and collapsed heavily onto the sofa.

"Well...Last night, after the party, we kind of...had sex." Hilary measured Mariah's facial expression. Her eyebrow had dissapeared beneath her bangs and her jaw was dropped. "Okay, Mariah please say something."

"...How was he?"

This time, it was Hilary's turn to be surprised.

"What?"

"Well, go on! Don't skimp on the details," She said as she shifted closer and a grin formed on her face. Hilary smiled softly and got a faraway look in her eyes.

"Oh gosh Mariah, he was...amazing." Mariah just grinned.

"I am so jealous. You know I've only ever been with Rei...So come on! Give me the details!" Hilary fell back against the cushions and closed her eyes.

_He kissed her palm, moved onto her neck, then each of her cheeks and forehead before finally kissing her lips again. Tala's fingers dragged over her dress to the hem, then began to slowly come back up, bringing the dress with him. Hilary shivered as the cold air hit her legs. Once he was past her hips, he began to slowly rub her thighs. She leaned forward and captured his lips in a deep kiss which he returned avidly._

_Her fingers trailed down his chest to his belt, which she promptly undid with a devious smile. She then unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them, along with his boxers, down past his hips. Tala grinned and placed his hands on Hilary's hips before sliding her lingerie down._

_"Are you ready?" He questioned. Hilary smiled and nodded. He did too, before gently sliding into her. Hilary bit her lip as her eyes fluttered shut. "Are you okay?" He questioned seriously. She nodded smiling._

_"It feels good," She whispered. He sent her an award-winning smile before he began to slowly thrust inside of her._

"Hil!" Hilary shook her head as if coming out of a trance.

"Sorry," She said as a slight blush settled on her cheeks.

"Remembering last night?" The pink-haired girl questioned with a sly grin.

"It's weird how you read my mind like that."

"So he's good then?"

"Yeah...but that's not the point! The point is, I slept with another guy!" Mariah gave her an inquisitive stare.

"I don't understand. Why is that a bad thing?"

"Because Kai and I are on a break, Mariah! We didn't break up, we just needed time apart because...because..." Hilary drifted off.

"Why don't you answer the question Hil?" Mariah questioned softly. Hilary sighed and leaned back against the back of the couch. A knock at the door alerted the pair. Mariah stood and went to answer it.

"Hey," Rei said as he grinned at Mariah. "Ready?" Mariah raised her hand to her mouth and turned to face Hil.

"Oh Hil..."

"It's okay," Hilary said as she stood.

"Rei, is okay if we reschedule?"

"No no no!" Hilary intervened. "It's fine. I have to go find somewhere to stay before it gets dark, anyway."

"Are you kidding? You'll stay here!" Mariah exclaimed. Hilary picked up her bag.

"Listen, I really appreciate it Mariah, but I could never put you out like that," She said as she slid past her and into the hall.

"Hil..." Hilary turned to face her and smiled.

"Really. I'll be fine." She turned and bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sor..." She drifted off when she saw who it was that she had collided with.

"Hil." Kai stared down at her, smirking slightly.

"Kai? What're you doing here?"

"You're welcome," Rei whispered as he passed her, Mariah's hand in his. Mariah shot her a worried look over her shoulder before continuing down the hallway.

"Can we talk?" Kai questioned. Hilary stared down at her feet, guilt filling her person. "Hil." She glanced up at him before returning her gaze to the carpet. He sighed and gentle fingers reached out to pull her chin up so they were looking into each other's eyes. "I'm sorry," He said earnestly. "For everything...You're right. I do say what hurts the most." Hilary searched his eyes for any sign of deceit, but found none. He continued, "I'm tired of this...Whatever's been going on between us. I love you and want you back." Hilary felt her heart skip a beat. Kai smirked. "Surprised?"

"You could say that," She managed.

"Have questions?"

"You know me to well...How did you know I was here?"

"Rei called. Next."

"Where were you?" She questioned, noting his apparel which consisted of a suit coat and dress pants.

"Benefit for the new beyblading center downtown." Hilary quirked a brow. "Impressed?"

"Surprised," She supplied as she looked him up and down. He shrugged and moved a little closer.

"People change." Hilary rolled her eyes.

"Kai Hiwatari and change don't exactly mix."

"People change," He repeated with a smile. She sighed. He brought his hand up to her face. "Tell me what you're thinking." He backed her up against the wall.

"...I'm thinking this is all happening really quickly. Kai, it was only a few weeks ago that-" Hilary was cut off when Kai softly pushed his lips against hers. She froze. She felt herself falling back into a comfortable state of familiarity. Kai knew exactly how to kiss her. Her mind became hazy. The kiss was intoxicating. It was like an addiction. One she couldn't get rid of. She broke the contact before it was too late. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"Hil, if you need time, you can have all the time you want," He said seriously, before pulling away. "You know where I'll be," He said with a smile. His eyes trailed to the bag that had fallen to her feet. "Even if you just need a place to crash. You know where I'll be." And just like that, Kai was gone. Hilary watched him go before falling against the door behind her and sliding to the ground.

What was wrong with her? Kai had just told her everything she ever wanted to hear. He loved her. He wanted her. He was willing to change for her. Kai fucking Hiwatari was ready to change for her...But she couldn't help but feel a bit...empty. Like she was missing something. She moaned which turned into a squeal when the door she was leaning against suddenly dissapeared.

She found herself on the floor, staring up at a familar blue-haired blader.

"Hil?"

"Hey Tys, what's up?" She questioned, trying to make light of the situation.

"Can I ask what you're doing on the floor?" Hilary scrunched her face up in thought.

"...It's a long story," She responded after a moment. She quickly got to her feet.

"Come for a visit?" She smiled and nodded. He opened the door wider to allow her inside. Hilary entered, and left her baggage outside, in more ways than one.

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry again for being so late with chapter. I'll be getting back on schedule this week.**


	12. Coming Home

"Where's Max?" Hilary questioned as she followed Tyson into the suite.

"Him and Michael went downstairs to train." Tyson took a seat in an armchair while Hilary took the sofa. "Merry Christmas, by the way."

"Oh gosh, I forgot," She admitted. "Merry Christmas."

"You forgot?" He questioned. "...Did something happen?" Hilary sighed. It seemed like that was the question on everyone's mind.

"Did you guys all turn psychic when I went to Russia?" Tyson gave her a blank look.

"What?"

"Nevermind. I guess you could say that," She said evasively.

"Hil...You're being vague." She groaned.

"Something happened last night," She conceded. "After the party, between me and Tala." Even though Tyson used to be her best friend, he wasn't Mariah. She wasn't about to kiss and tell.

"Go on," He urged.

"And then this morning, I freaked out. I couldn't help thinking how wrong it was...That I was betraying Kai and it was just made worse by the fact that Tala is his best friend...I don't know what to do Tyson." Hilary leaned forward and buried her face in her hands. Tyson stood and moved to sit next to her. He put a comforting hand on her back.

"Listen...I don't exactly know your entire situation...but I do know that Kai loves you. Did you know he stayed out all night looking for you?" Hilary shook her head. "Well, he did. And I remember you guys from back in Japan, when you first got together and the way you used to look at each other made even Mariah and Rei jealous." Hilary let the beginnings of a smile grace her face. "I know I'm biased since we were on the same team...but Tala's a loose cannon Hil. He was the one who started the fight last night. I saw him hit Kai."

"That's not true," She interjected. "Tala's not like that, Tyson. He may have started the fight last night, but I'm sure he had to have been provoked somehow."

"Now you're defending him?"

"You don't know him like I do," She said fiercely. This time, Tyson sighed.

"What exactly do you want Hil?" She looked up into Tyson's brown eyes.

"I don't know." She fell back against the cushions. "Sometimes I feel like I should just go back to Japan," She said before she could stop herself.

"You can't run from your problems forever," He said, very much like a big brother. Hilary nodded.

"I know..."

_I love Kai...I know that...Could I love Tala, too? Is it even possible to be in love with two guys at once? _Tyson's words repeated themselves in her head. _Kai loves you._ A long time ago, when she first met him, Hilary thought it was impossible for Kai to love anything but himself. Could he have really changed for her?

_He was raised to love no one. His grandfather, his parents...They never showed him any affection. If what Tyson said is true, it's incredible that he loved me at all._

_ Maybe the reason he said all those things is because his family always let him down, so he could never trust anyone._

Hilary thought back on all the times her and Kai had spent together. How he had looked out for her, even when they weren't together, like that time they were trapped on the island and he had saved her from the falling rocks. She had looked out for him, too. She cared for him and showed him love for the very first time. **He needed her.**

Hilary stood suddenly. "I have to go," She said as she turned and headed to the door. Tyson stood too.

"Did you make a decision?" He asked as he followed her.

"...I don't know. I need to talk to Kai." Tyson smiled and nodded as he opened the door for her. She stepped outside.

"You're doing the right thing Hil." She smiled and they embraced briefly before she took off.

XXX

Bryan walked into the apartment to see Tala sitting on the couch, a glass of whiskey in hand.

"Where's Hilary?" He questioned.

"...She's gone."

"What?"

"She left. Took off this morning after..." Tala drifted off and took another sip.

"After what?"

"It doesn't matter." Even as Tala said this, he knew he didn't mean it.

"She has to come back, Tal."

"Then why'd she take her stuff?" He snapped.

"She wouldn't just leave. She's not like that."

"How can you say that?" Tala shouted as he stood. "How do you know?" Bryan placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Trust me. She'll come back." Tala said nothing and returned to the couch.

XXX

Hilary reached for the doorknob, thought better of it, then knocked on the door. It opened a moment later. Kai and Hilary stared at each other for a moment.

"I need to talk to you," She said breathlessly. He smiled and opened the door wider. She stepped inside and the warm of the mansion engulfed her.

"Let me take your coat," He said. She felt his fingers on her shoulders as he pulled her jacket off. They walked into the living room and sat down next to each other on the couch. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

Hilary opened her mouth to speak, and when she did, found that she didn't know exactly what it was that she had to say to Kai. She had rushed over here so quickly, she hadn't had the time to organize her thoughts. When she continued to say nothing, Kai chose to break the silence.

"Hil...Have you given any thought to what I told you?" She nodded hesitantly. "Well?"

"...That girl from the television," She started when she found her voice. "Sasha. Were you two...?"

"No," Kai answered. "That entire thing was a misunderstanding that the media blew up to make it seem like there was something going on. Trust me, Hil...There's only you."

"And all those things you said before...about being sorry, that was true?" He nodded, his expression serious.

"I love you, Hilary. I don't know what I'd do without you," He said to her. He leaned in and this time, she didn't push him away. He kissed her gently at first, but it grew more passionate. After a minute or so, they broke apart, panting heavily. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She was finally home.

**Just in case some of you are confused, this story isn't over yet. I still have a few plot twists coming. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Promises

"Hey guys," Hilary said with a smile as she opened the door, letting the bladebreakers, plus Mariah, inside the mansion.

"Hey," Max said as he passed her, gaping openly at the house.

"Hey Hil," Rei said as he and Mariah walked in, hand in hand. Mariah sent the girl a small smile, which Hilary returned.

"What's up?" Tyson said with a grin as he walked inside. "I told you everything would work out," He whispered in her ear. Hilary rolled her eyes and gave him a light shove.

"So what's the occasion?" Rei questioned.

"Me and Kai just thought we'd have you guys over since you're going to be heading home soon," She said as she led them from the foyer into the living room.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Max exclaimed.

"Hey," Kai said, suddenly appearing from nowhere as he placed his hand on Hilary's lowerback.

"Hey Kai."

"What's up man?"

"No way. You guys have a Wii?" Max exclaimed. Hilary giggled.

"Why don't you and the boys have a game or two? I need to talk to Mariah," Hilary said to him. He nodded and squeezed her side before walking towards the flatscreen, the three boys following. Hilary turned to Mariah, quirking a brow slightly.

"Let's take a walk," She said as she pulled her down the nearest hallway.

"I would get lost every day," Mariah said as she looked around the large hallway.

"It's not so bad once you find your way," Hilary said, her expression not letting up. She stared at the pink-haired girl expectantly.

"What?" Mariah questioned innocently.

"Don't "what" me. I caught that look you gave me when you walked in."

"You know you look like Tala when you arch your brow like that," Mariah pointed out. Hilary let her face fall. "...What's going on with him?"

"Nothing. I haven't spoken with him since the morning after," Hilary admitted sadly.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Mariah questioned. They emerged in the dining hall. Hilary sat heavily in one of the chairs at the table.

"I don't know...What can I do?"

"You can't leave things like this, Hil. It's not fair to him." Hilary said nothing as she studied the tablecloth. Mariah scoffed. "Typical Hilary. Running when it gets rough." Hilary slowly turned to look at her long-time friend.

"Excuse me?" She questioned, not sure if she heard her correctly. Mariah leaned forward, her golden eyes blazing.

"You're afraid you're gonna go back and not be able to stop yourself from throwing yourself in his arms."

"That's not true-"

"Of course it is. I saw the way you looked at him, Hilary, and you haven't look at Kai that way in a long time."

"Mariah-"

"That's why you've been telling everyone you love Kai. You've been lying to yourself for so long, it just comes naturally." Hilary felt tears starting to sting at the corners of her eyes, but Mariah continued. "You know you and Kai had your chance and you guys blew it. You're just too afraid to admit it. Afraid to admit the perfect guy is waiting for you."

"Kai and I love each other!"

"That's bullshit and you and I know it."

"...He's been a part of my life for so long. He was there for me when my parents died...when I had to move out of my house..." Her head fell forward into her hands. "I don't know how to live without him." At this point, tears were sliding down Hilary's face. Mariah moved forward to embrace her friend.

"I'm sorry Hil. I wasn't trying to make you cry...I just wanted you to realize..." She drifted off. "I'm sorry." Hilary merely wrapped her arms around the petite girl.

A few minutes later, after the girls had composed themselves, they made their way back into the livingroom where the boys were absorbed in a game. Hilary perched herself on the arm of the couch. Mariah walked up beside Rei and rubbed his back. She took a seat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Hilary sighed softly. Her expression, however, was not missed by one of the group.

"So what'd you guys talk about?" Rei questioned, momentarily removing his eyes from the game. Mariah glanced at Hilary.

"Oh...you know. Girl stuff."

XXX

"Thanks for coming, you guys!" Hilary said as she bid them goodbye.

"Thanks for inviting us over," Max said with a smile before walking out the door.

"Yeah, promise you'll come to the airport to say goodbye," Tyson added.

"Promise," Hilary said with a smile. Rei hugged Hilary briefly before turning to talk to Kai. Mariah engulfed her in a bone-breaking hug.

"Promise you'll think about what I said," She whispered in her ear. She pulled away. Hilary nodded and smiled weakly. Kai closed the door after them before turning to the tiny brunette. He held his arms out. She walked into them and buried her face in his chest.

"Please tell me what's wrong," He said to her.

"Nothing's wrong," She lied.

"You're lying," He said as he rubbed her back. "You've been in a bad mood since the guys got here."

"I'm fine," She mumbled.

"...We're not going to get over our problems by not talking about them."

"I'm in shock. The great Kai Hiwatari wants to talk about his problems." Hilary could have hit herself for saying that outloud, much less in that tone. Kai stiffened, then pulled away. He gave her an unreadable expression before turning away. "Kai, wait. I'm sor-" She was cut off by the sound of a door slamming. Hilary sighed before taking a seat at the foot of the staircase.

_It feels like all I'm doing lately is hurting the people I love._

She let her head fall against the railing. _What is it that I want? Kai's been my shoulder to cry on, my first love, my everything. Tala's been my friend, my confidant, my lover..._Hilary sighed. _Regardless, Mariah's right. I can't leave things like this._ Hilary stood and made her way over to the door Kai had dissapeared inside. After taking a deep breath, she let herself in. Kai was sitting behind a large wooden and expensive looking desk, with his chair facing out the window behind it. She walked over until she was standing beside him and reached out to stroke his hair.

"I'm sorry. I lied," She said to him honestly. "You were right. I was upset and I took it out on you." Kai leaned back into her hand.

"It's fine. It's not like I've never done it to you," He said as he took her hand in his own. He gently pulled her so she was sitting in his lap.

"I'll never lie to you again. I promise," She said as she looked into his eyes.

"I'll hold you to that." She smiled softly at him. For a minute, the pair just stared at each other. "...I love you."

"I know." She kissed his forehead.


	14. Letting Her Go

"Morning," Hilary said when she walked into the kitchen that morning. Kai was standing by the counter, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey," He said, as he grabbed a piece of fruit from the counter. "I've gotta head downtown to the new beyblading center for a couple of hours. Do you want to come?" Hilary shook her head.

"I'm gonna pass. I have to do a few things." He nodded, then kissed her before heading out the door. Hilary watched him go, then picked up her bag and headed out the door. As soon as she was off the mansion grounds, she began to make her way towards town. Kai had offered a few times to buy her a car, but she said no every time. Hilary liked walking. It gave her the chance to slow down and just think about things. She came to the park and decided to take a shortcut through it. As she was walking over the Couples' Bridge, she passed a few pairs of people walking hand-in-hand.

Snow began to fall from the sky and she tightened her scarf around her neck. Suddenly, the sight of a hooded figure hunched over the railing of the bridge, staring into the icy water, caught Hilary's eye.

"Tala?" She questioned before she could stop herself. Said person looked up. It was definately him. Now that he was looking at her, she could clearly see the fiery hair.

"Hil," He said as he stood up straight. The duo stared at each other for a moment.

"...What are you doing on this side of town?" She questioned finally.

"Went for a walk. Thought I'd clear my head," He said. Hilary nodded to herself. "What about you?"

"Huh?"

"What're you doing on this side of town?" It suddenly occured to Hilary that Tala didn't know she was back with Kai. _Well of course he doesn't know. Who would have told him?_

"Oh...Um..." Tala's eyes suddenly widened in realization.

"Oh." A flash of hurt passed through his eyes, before it was gone. Hilary was immedatiely filled with a feeling of guilt.

"I'm glad I ran into you...I wanted to talk to you," She said as she took a seat on the bench nearest him. He did the same.

"If this is about what happened the other night, you don't have to-"

"Please Tala," She interrupted. "I do." Seeing the pleading look in her eyes, he nodded. Hilary took a deep breath. "I know this won't make anything better, or made what I put you through less hurtful and wrong, but I am so sorry," She said as earnestly as she could. "You should know that I wasn't using you. I really care for you." Tala gave her a lopsided smile.

"I know that, Hil." She continued to stare at him, feeling like she should say more, but not sure if it would cause more harm than help. "You have nothing to apologize for," He continued. "I'm happy you're happy." Hilary didn't smile. If she was so happy, why couldn't she bring herself to act that way? "I got your present, by the way. Thank you."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"...You were right. We are best friends. Nothing is ever going to ruin that."

"I'm so glad you feel that way, Tala." He smiled. This time, she gave him a weak one in return. He leaned towards her and kissed her forehead gently.

"I'll always be there for you." He began to pull away, but Hilary pulled him into a tight hug. He chuckled and patted her on the back.

"I'd better get home before Bry sends out a search party." Hilary nodded and pulled away. He stood and with a wave, began to make his way in the opposite direction. Silent tears began to make their way down Hilary's cheeks. She brushed them away, but more soon replaced them. It felt like all she did lately was cry. She leaned back against the bench.

_This is all wrong. I apologized. He knows I'm with Kai. Why do I feel like this?_

_ Could Mariah be right? I know I love him, but am I really __**in love**__ with him?_ Hilary thought back on all the times she and the redhead had spent together. Being with him was like breathing. She never had to pretend to be someone she wasn't with him. He had taken her in when she had nowhere else to go, when Kai had turned his back on her. And when he had pushed her away when they had kissed, it had hurt. Hurt a lot. It wasn't like she never hurt him. Lately, it felt like that was all she had been doing. Crying and hurting those she loved.

Even though it seemed like all Hilary had done was hurt him over and over, Tala never turned bitter. He never blamed her. Never turned malignant. He just kept trusting her. Kept loving her.

She remembered the day he had told her he loved her. The influx of emotion she felt at hearing him utter those three words was amazing. Like nothing she had ever felt.

_Why is this so damn hard?_ _Kai needs me. He was there for me through the worst times. But when he couldn't be there, Tala was..._Hilary sat on the bench for a long time.

_This needs to end._

XXX

Tala walked into his apartment, and shut the door behind him. Bryan looked up from the table.

"Hey," He said as he watched his friend take a seat beside him. He noticed his defeated expression. "What's wrong?"

"...I ran into Hil at the park." Bryan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?"

"She's back with Kai."

"...Are you serious?" Tala nodded. "Well, what'd you say?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Tala-"

"What was I supposed to say, Bryan? I love you, choose me instead?" The silver-haired blader didn't respond for a minute.

"That's what you want."

"I want whatever makes her happy. If Kai does that, I'm not going to stand in her way." He stood, taking his coffee with him. "I had to let her go."

XXX

Hilary sat at the kitchen table, her hands folded in her lap. She had finally decided what she was going to do. Now all she needed was for Kai to come home. A jingling of keys at the door made her look up. Speak of the devil.

"Hey," She said once he was inside. He looked up at her before his eyes drifted to the bags at her side. She glanced at them, too. "...We need to talk." He took a seat across from her.

"...I had a feeling we were going to be having this conversation. I just didn't think it would be so soon." Surprisingly, he didn't sound mad.

"I'm really sorry about what I've put you through the last few of weeks," Hilary started. Kai leaned back in his chair, observing the girl before him. "I know it's not fair...the way I've treated you, I mean. You don't deserve it. You deserve more than me." Hilary said, staring at her lap.

"...Where are you going?" He questioned.

"I don't know," She admitted. "I figure I'll decide when I get to the train station."

"You don't have to leave you know. You could stay here. I'd take care of you." Hilary shook her head, smiling softly.

"I appreciate the offer Kai, but I can't do that to you. Not anymore." Hilary stood. Kai did, too. He towered over her, his crimson eyes boring into her ruby ones.

"...This is about Tala." He stated. Hilary shook her head.

"No. It's about me." For a moment, they stood there, not say a word before they hugged each other. Kai buried his face in her hair. Hilary pulled, away, gazing up at him. She put her palm against his cheek.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" Kai nodded.

"You too." Hilary smiled, before pulling away completely. She picked up her bags and headed to the door. Then, she was gone.

**Hey guys, just so you know, this isn't the end yet. I'll change the status of the story once it's finished.**


	15. What's Right

"Are you just gonna sit there and mope all day?" Ian questioned loudly.

"I'm not moping," Tala grumbled.

"He just had his heart broken, imp. Leave him alone."

"You could try and be a little more sensitive, Bry," Spencer said without looking away from the t.v. Ian bent his head in front of the blader, trying to see his face which was obscured by his fiery hair.

"Ian, if you don't get out of my face, I swear I'll..." Tala was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing. He glared at the tiny boy before bending over the arm of the couch to pick up the reciever. "What?" He snapped.

"Tala?" Tala didn't respond for a moment. He was in shock.

"Kai?" The three other bladers looked up from what they were doing. "...What do you want?" He spat.

"It's Hilary." All traces of being rude to Kai evaporated.

"What? What's wrong?" Tala questioned, getting to his feet.

"She's leaving. Today."

"Huh?"

'What's wrong?' Bryan mouthed at him. Tala shook his head and walked towards the kitchen.

"She's leaving for the train station, I don't know where she's going, but she's leaving Russia, Tal."

"...I thought you two were..." He trailed off. This time, it was Kai's turn to be silent.

"No. Not anymore."

"Oh." Tala knew he should be ecstatic at this information, but he couldn't help but be concerned. "I don't understand why you called me."

"Didn't you hear me? She's leaving, Tala."

"She has every right to leave."

"She has nowhere to go." Tala said nothing. "Listen Tala, I know the reason she's leaving is because of me-"

"Then shouldn't you be the one going to get her?"

"She loves you."

"She made it clear she doesn't when she chose you."

"I know Hilary, Tala. I see the way she looks at you, I hear the way she talks about you. She can't hide it from me." Tala leaned against the wall.

"Then why did she go to you?"

"Because, in her mind it was the right thing to do. You know her too, Tal. If she thought something was right, she would do it in a heartbeat, even if that wasn't what she really wanted." Tala ran his hand through his hair. "I thought you cared about her."

"Of course I care. I wouldn't have gone through this for anyone but her."

"Then stop wasting your time and go get her."

"Why are you doing this?" Tala questioned.

"I would do anything for her if I thought it would make her happy," Kai answered without hesitation. "I thought you felt the same way."

XXX

Hilary slid fifty cents into the pay phone. It rang a couple of times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Hilary smiled.

"Hey 'Riah."

"Hil? Hey girl! What's up?"

"Listen...I don't have much time. I just wanted to say thank you for everything and...you were right about Tala."

"What do you mean?" A train whilstle blew behind her. "...Hil, where are you?"

"...I'm at the train station."

"What the hell are you doing there?" Hilary bit her lip.

"I'm leaving Russia."

"What? Where are you going?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Are you insane?" Hilary smiled weakly. "Why are you leaving?" Hilary's smile faded away.

"I've made such a mess of things, here. I really fucked up," She whispered. Her voice broke. "I completely destroyed Tala and Kai's friendship. I hurt Kai. I led Tala on...That was the last thing I wanted to do. I'm not good for them."

"Hilary, you're not thinking rationally. That's not true."

"Yes it is!" She exclaimed. The tears that had welled up in her eyes ran down her cheeks. An old couple looked up from a nearby bench and glared at her. She hastily wiped them away and turned away from them.

"Listen, if you need some time away, you can come to China with me."

"I couldn't do that to you, Mariah." The train whistle blew again. "Listen sweetie, I have to go, but thank you so much for being there for me."

"Hilary, I'll let you go if you answer one question."

"What is it?"

"Is this going to make you happy?" Hilary was caught off guard.

"Huh?"

"Running away again, is this what you really want?" Hilary sighed. She knew what she wanted and she also knew it was unattainable. The train whistle wailed again.

"That's final call, 'Riah," Hilary said as she glanced behind her. "I love you."

"Hilary, wait!" Mariah's calls fell on deaf ears as Hilary hung up the phone and made her way to the waiting train.


	16. Stay

Tala's car came to a terrible screech as he pulled into a parking space at the train station. The woman in the ticket booth glared at him as he sprinted past her toward the nearest platform. He just hoped he wasn't too late. He skidded to a halt in front of the departure screen and desperately scanned it. He didn't even know where she was going! His eyes came to a halt on one line that was flashing BOARDING in red letters. Noting the platform, he raced toward it. A sleek train came into view as he rounded the corner and he sped towards it. The train doors were closing. He willed his legs to go faster.

He reached the train as the doors slid shut. His body slammed against the cold metal. "Damnit!" He cursed as he bashed his fist against the plexiglass, earning him another glare from the passengers inside. Tala scanned the inside of the car in front of him, searching for the tiny brunette, but she was nowhere to be seen. Before he could look at the next car, the train began to pull away. Tala watched it go, utterly defeated.

As the last train car past him, his eyes trailed to the platform across from his, where a small girl with ruby eyes was watching the train pass, tears streaming down her cheeks, her hair blowing in the wind. She slowly looked away from the train and her eyes met with icy blue ones.

"Tala?" Hilary questioned as she wiped away her tears. "...What are you doing here?" Tala was at a loss for words. He made it in time. She was still here. Another train came to a slow stop, momentarily blocking his vision of her. When the doors opened, he pushed his way through the hoards of people coming out to make his way to the other side where she was waiting for him.

"You're still here." Hilary looked away.

"I keep watching the trains pass, trying to convince myself to get on them, but I can't bring myself to do it." She looked up at Tala. "...How'd you know I was here?"

"Kai called me." She raised an eyebrow.

"He did?" She shook her head. "Why'd you come?"

"I have to ask you something," He said seriously as he took a step towards her. She stared up at him as he towered over her, half wary, half curious. "That morning you ran after we had sex." She blushed. "Why did you leave?"

Hilary bit her lip and looked at the train next to her. "I couldn't help but feel guilty after everything that happened...I felt like I was being unfair to Kai because he had always looked after me. I guess I felt like I owed him for always being there. But this morning I realized that it isn't right to be with someone because of an obligation. You should be with someone because you love them." Finally, she met his gaze.

"...I have another question." Hilary smiled weakly.

"What is it?"

"If you knew you were leaving, why didn't you say goodbye to me?"

"...I knew I wouldn't be able to leave you if I saw you," She admitted. Tala observed the tiny girl before him. "Okay, it's my turn for a question."

"What is it?"

"Did you really come here just to ask me something?"

"No," He conceded, a smile pulling at his lips. "I came because I love you and I want you to choose me. I want you to stop running and admit that you love me, too. I want us to be together and for you to stay. And I want you to stop caring about what's right and just do what you want."

"...That was really honest," Hilary said with a smile of her own.

"It's the truth." Hilary stared up at him for a moment, thinking deeply. Tala wished she would say something because he was growing more and more nervous by the moment.

"I do love you," She said to him. Her smile grew wider. "I have for a while now, but I was afraid to admit it." Tala's heart soared and he grinned at her before pushing the bag off her shoulder and taking the petite brunette into his arms. He lifted her up off her feet and twirled her in a full circle before putting her down. Their eyes met and then so did their lips.

"Does this mean you'll stay?" He whispered when they broke apart. She grinned and nodded.

"I'll stay."

"Can I get that in writing?" He joked. She hit him in the shoulder, but was still smiling.

"Just take me home."

**Hey guys. Well, that's it. Thanks for those of you who stuck with me from the beginning. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
